What They Don't Know
by CandyMaria
Summary: When Callie accepts Troy's ride, she didn't imagine what would happen. She is severly abused, and he starts stalking her, to make her life a nightmare again. But, with all the issues about Jesus and the others, she feels like she has no one to go to. Stef even said that they didn't need any more trouble, they had they're plates full. She didn't want to make things harder for them..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, I had this in my mind for a while, and decided to give it a shot. It is an AU story, from the moment of the crash accident with Callie and Troy. A lot of things will be similar to the show, but the Callie/Troy storyline will be totally different. It is more of a heavy story, with mentions of rape, violence, and that kind of stuff. So be warned about the sensible subjects.

Just reminding you guys, I'm from Brazil, so English is not my first language. In fact, I didn't even have English classes, so be patient with me, I'm learning. And I'll keep learning to improve, and write the best way possible for me okay? If you'd like, check out my other story "Feels Like Home to Me". Also, don't forget to review this, so that I know what you think, and if it is worth it to keep writing this one. Ideas of what could happen are also welcomed.

Anyway, here we go...

P.S: Callie is still 16yo in this okay? Just imagine she had been with the Adams Foster since she was 15yo.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

 **WHAT THEY DON'T KNOW**

Everything was just a mess. Brandon was not going to Julliard anymore, and Stef didn't know it yet. Jude was caught smoking pot, and was no longer allowed to spend time with Noah. Besides, he was acting out, and had turned into that annoying stereotype of a teenager. Mariana was using Jesus pills to concentrate and have a better performance on school, and besides that, was still talking to Nick and kept lying to her mothers about things. Jesus had tried to finish Gabe's work for him, without supervision, and caused himself to get injured. Callie was trying to help a former foster brother to get out of jail. She strongly believed he had been wrongly accused of murdering an old woman. All Callie wanted was to help Kyle get his justice, to help someone by doing was is right. But, of course, she got in trouble for doing it. Stef and Lena knew the girl couldn't help herself. She had seen just too many injustices in her life, too much violence, and had felt in her own skin a lot of the wrong things society had to offer. Besides that, they knew she was just like Stef, impulsive, always trying to save someone, no matter what the cost could be for her, and always protecting her own.

Today they were all reunited, as a family, fighting for what they believed was right. They all supported Callie's fight for the improvement of the foster system, and her moms couldn't be any more proud of her. They were running a "Justice for Jack" booth at a music festival to try and stop Justina's foster care bill. However, everything was just spiraling out of control.

Everybody was looking for Mariana. She was nowhere to be seen and Jesus figured she could be with Nick, and in danger. That's why Callie accepted a ride with a stranger. In fact, he was a guy who had freaked out about her efforts to help Kyle. He had said that the victim was his grandmother, and was not okay with Callie trying to take his grandmother's killer out of jail. Besides that, he apologized after and offered her a ride to go look for Mariana. He seemed like another person, actually a nice one, and Callie would do anything to find her sister in a situation like that. So, she accepted.

Now she had just received a call from Aaron, saying that they found another DNA on the tooth brush she had given him. But it wasn't Doug Harvey's, it was from a male who was a family relative to Martha's. That made instant sense for Callie, who looked nervously to Troy at her side, and tried to make seem like Mariana had been found. But Troy didn't buy it, and got crazy again. He started screaming at her, his face was red and his eyes were big and dull. Callie was scared. She wasn't really used to deal with the kind of situation anymore. Next thing she thought of, was texting her mom. Stef would know what to do. But then, she remembered about Mariana. She was already concerned about her. Callie didn't even had the time to decide. Troy reached for her phone and kept it from her.

"You shouldn't have messed things up. It is all your fault, you know" he said

"Stop the car, right now, stop the car" she tried to seem strong, and not to act like she was scared, but it was hard.

"Oh no, you don't get to tell me what to do. Now, I have to show you who's in charge, and how terrible mistaken you were when you decided to play little detective" he said, laughing a little, in a somewhat maniac way. He looked at her, and those eyes she would never forget. She had seen crazy eyes before, but none like those ones. She felt a shiver go thru all over her body, and then realized, the car was still in movement.

"Watch out!" she screamed, when she saw the car going out of the road. She tried to pull the car steering wheel, but he pulled back, and that's when the car crashed in another one.

For a moment, everything was dark. She didn't exactly know how long it had been, but she had passed out, even if for just a moment. When she opened her eyes, she saw everything blurry, nothing was clear to her. She saw smoke, and a damaged car in front of them. She looked at her side, and saw Troy, regaining conscience once again. He seemed to recover a lot quicker than she did. That's when she saw those blue, but yet dark, eyes staring at her, and felt the need to run. She needed to get away from that car. When she reached for the door, she got really dizzy. Her body was feeling weird. She put her hand on her head, trying to make de dizziness to stop, but it was no use. When she looked at her hands, she saw blood. That didn't matter now, though. She had to get away from that crazy guy. So, she opened the door, and ran the faster she could. She got to an alley, and tried to find her cellphone, to ask for help, but it wasn't with her. He had it, she remembered. Dam it! _Calm down Callie, think, think,_ she thought, knowing she had to ask for help, or find a way to get home asap.

Callie was feeling really tired, but the adrenaline was keeping her mind going and her heart beating fast. She heard a tire singing, and prepared for the next run, but it was with no use. Troy had found her once again. He got out of the crashed car, and took her arm, shoving her inside the car, once again. He got in also, and started to drive, faster than she imagined possible. The car was making some weird sounds, and she was worried that it would cause another crash.

"Troy, stop, please" she asked "We can make things right. Hit and run is a serious felony, we can't let those people there, without care" she tried

"Well, that's on you. I even have a video on my cellphone, of you running away from the site" he answered with a sickening smile

"Yeah, it doesn't matter. They'll now it is your car"

"Oh no honey. I don't have any car, so that's not a problem" he said and she grew even more nervous. When she looked out of the window, she just saw trees, and more trees, almost any car passing by, almost no one to help her.

"I bet there were witnesses you know, it go back to you somehow" then he seemed mad. He looked at her, with that insane glare, and then started to laugh once again. If she had any doubt, now she was certain he was a maniac

"Baby, I have so much to teach you" he said between laughs "If I got away with murder, why wouldn't I do it with a hit and run? All I need is some teenager, with a bad past, to put the blame on. Wait a second… Right, that's just what you are"

"I knew it!" she said without thinking "You're the one who killed Martha, I knew Kyle was innocent" he kept the smile on his face, as he drove out of the road, and into the woods. It gave Callie the creeps, but he seemed to know the place well. Then, he parked the car just outside a little wooden cabin, looked at Callie and said:

"Well, good luck with that" then he got out of the car, and walked towards her door. He opened it, and pulled her out, by her arm, while she tried to pull him away. "Stop that" he said, getting angry with her attempts to get away

"Get away from me" she said, what made him just hold her stronger "You're hurting me!" he laughed, and his crazy laughs were starting to make her feel sick

"That's the idea honey" he said. He pushed her to the ground, where it seemed to be behind the little cabin. She tried to get up, but she was still feeling dizzy from the accident. The first thing she knew, Troy was on top of her. She started moving, harshly, but it was no use. It was like dejavu all over again, but it was actually worse that time. He pinned her arms at the side of her head, and kissed her neck

"Stop it!"

"Shh" he said "Now, you don't deserve to stay inside of the house yet, but if you behave, next time I'll provide more comfort for you"

"Shut up, let me go!" she cried. The tears were marking her face, and she didn't even realize it.

"No baby, you messed with me, now you're mine. Forever, do you get it?" he said in a rushed voice, and she felt his thighs pinning her legs as well. "Now, I think I have to thank Kyle for this beautiful present, don't you think?"

"You leave him alone, go away! My mom is a cop, you'll regret this, I promise you" she said, trying to be strong.

"Oh, you don't want her to know, do you" he said, pinning her legs and one arm, as his other hand started to remove her clothes. He started for her jeans, dragging them down to her knees, and her panties too. He rubbed her intimate part with his fingers, and Callie tensed, trying to get away.

"Stop" she asked in a low voice, almost losing hope, getting out of air.

"Let me tell you what will happen baby" he said, rubbing her once again, and loving the feeling on his fingers. "I know who you are. I can ruin your life, and you just made it so damn easier by running away from that accident. I also can ruin your family, specially your mommy. Detective Gray told me all about her, so be careful" he said, now, putting his hand on her belly and going up, lifting her shirt. The, he took one of her breasts in his hand, harshly, making her feel instant pain radiate thru her body, and let out a gasp "Oh that's right baby, I love when you gasp for me" he said

"Please, just let me go, I'll never bother you again, promise" she was already breaking. She was a strong girl, but she couldn't deal with that anymore. She would do anything.

"Oh no, but you're mine now baby" he said, putting one hand on her neck, and pressing it hard, so she started to feel breathless, while his other hand worked on her bra. When he got it lose, he started kissing her boobs, getting really excited. She could feel his hart parts on her thighs. Suddenly, she felt him bite her boob, and let out another gasp, more like a scream of pain "That's right baby, you don't know how this turns me on" he said before opening his zipper pants, and putting his cock out.

"Listen I"

"No, you listen" he said "You do as I say. Otherwise, I'll call detective Gray, and you'll go to jail, your dear mommy will lose her job, and I'll have to find another company. I don't know, I'll have to decide between Mariana and Jude" he said, and felt her reaction right away

"Leave them alone!" she screamed, moving around again, trying to get away

"Oh, maybe I choose both. It would be fun to have both a girl and a boy to entertain me, right?" he said laughing "Or, you have another option, do as I say, whenever I say it. Don't let me down, and maybe, just maybe, one day I'll get tired of you, and things will be as they used to. No one else has to be hurt" he said, taking her boobs in his hands again, harshly "I'll learn to love me too" he said in her ear "Just like you loved Liam, right?" he said, and before she could process what he had just said, she felt him trust his penis inside of her for the first time. It was so painful, she lost track of her thoughts. The second one was worse, as he started to moan and go faster, as his hands scratched her belly and boobs, painfully.

"Stop it, you hurting me" she tried once again, the tears were now heavier, clouding her vision. Then, she felt his hand on her neck again, making it hard to breathe.

"You talk when I say so" he said, kissing her on the mouth, making her sick to feel his tongue on hers. She tried to pull him away from her, but he pushed even harder on her mouth, and trusted even harder inside her. He stopped kissing her, and she saw his expression, his eyes closed, while he moved inside her, hurting her every time.

"It hurts" she said again, and saw him opening his eyes and looking at her. Now it was certain that she would never forget that glare. Suddenly, she felt his fist crashing on her stomach, full force. She cried in pain, and he moaned lauder in pleasure.

"You get so tighter when you do that" he said "You're delicious baby" he said, before hitting her once again, and moaning lauder. He got even faster and stronger, scratching her hard, hurting and biting her, until he got on the edge and needed to cum. He removed himself from her and shoved his penis in her mouth, making her almost throw up "I don't want to give you more evidence. But I want you to enjoy this, suck me princess" he said, holding his penis inside her mouth, while holding her neck with his other hand, making it hard to breathe. When she tried to breathe, he came into her mouth, and in her attempt to breathe, she swallowed all of it. He, then, got up, and reached for a chain that it was stuck to a piece of wood. She wasn't the first he'd taken there, for what she could see. He chained her ankle, and smiled looking at her "You're so beautiful. But I need to get cleaned and we need to go back" he said, throwing her clothes at her "Get dressed". Then, he was inside the little house.

Callie felt sick, like really sick. When she realized she was already throwing up. She saw him coming back, and pulled her pants up, to try and feel safer. He unchained her, and took her back to the car. She was feeling like dying, everything hurt, but the visible marks, were left unseen when she was dressed. He shoved her cellphone back at her, before parking in an alley "Go away" he said "And wait for me, I definitely want to see you again. Remember what I said, if anyone knows about this…" she nodded, and got out of the car, encouraged by a push he gave her. She all but fell on the ground, seeing the car drive away.

She was still alive, even though she didn't feel like it. She felt her heart beating inside her mouth, and had to throw up again, once she remembered what was, in fact, inside her mouth moments earlier. She tried to breath, before deciding what to do next.

 **A/N:** So, it's dark, I know… What do you think? Next, the resto of the family will appear. You think I should get going? If I do so, I intent to write a lot of Stef/Callie scenes, as well as the resto of the family, but I do not intent to make Troy leave so soon… Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** hey guys! So, I decided to continue this story. I hope you like it… Thank you for those who reviewed this, it is very important for me to keep writing… And for those who followed or favorited also.

Now… Let's see what'll happen to Callie. Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review!

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

She had lost track of the time. The alley was empty and she had no idea of where it was. After throwing up everything – and some more – that was still in her stomach, she tried to get up. At first, though, she didn't find the strength. So, she leaned against the dirty wall, and tried to organize her thoughts and figure out what to do. She tried to breath, but it was hard, she felt so much pain in her abdomen, her ribs and her legs, it was breathtaking. She just closed her eyes for a moment, and felt like just sleeping and waiting for everything to go away. Soon she felt something vibrate near her, and she remembered she had her phone again. When she opened her eyes, though, she saw the vibration happened because it's battery had died. She sighed and knew instantly that what she really wanted to do next, was to call her mother and ask her to pick her up and take her home. But, then again, maybe she should just call her momma instead, she would be easier to deal with. Either way, she knew she just wanted her moms, and to be home right now, so she found some strength to get up and find someone to borrow her a phone or a charger.

She walked slowly, because the pain was so intense. But she tried to hurry up, because she knew that if her moms saw her walking that way, they would know something had happened. That's when she remembered the blood on her forehead. She had to take care of that also, before one of them came to get her. Maybe she should just call someone else, it would be less risky. Anyway, she thought, first thing first, she had to find a charger, and then she would decide. She saw a bar/restaurant that it looked closed, but had people inside already working. She stood outside the glass windows for a while, looking inside and considering if it was a good idea to ask for their help. Suddenly she felt an immense fear of talking to anyone, whomever it was that she did not know. What if someone else she decided to trust, hurt her once again. She remembered how it felt to distrust anyone and everyone, how it felt to feel unsafe and in danger all the time.

"Hey honey" she heard a woman call. Callie looked up and saw a middle-aged woman looking at her, from the restaurant door. "Are you alright darling?" something about that woman calmed her, and remembered her of her grandma Sharon. She just nodded, and before she could say anything, the woman walked closer to her "Oh, you're bleeding, what happened to you?"

"Uh, I'm…" Callie was having a hard time talking to strangers right now, even though that woman seemed to be trustable.

"C'mon sweety, come inside so you can clean yourself a little and maybe eat something, what do you think?" the woman had kind eyes and a little smile "Don't you cry child, come eat something and then we can call someone so you can go home alright?" Callie didn't even realized she was crying. Automatically she reached for her eyes and felt the tears.

"Do you… do you have a" she tried to ask for what she wanted the most

"What darling?"

"Charger… do you have a phone charger?" she finally asked. The woman smiled, and put her hand at Callie's back, feeling that the girl jumped at the touch, so she just kept her distance

"We can arrange that, c'mon" she said and the girl followed her. She got a seat at one of the tables, waiting for the woman to return, and trying not to look at anyone else. A little while later the woman was back, with a charger, and a bottle of water. Callie took it, the charger, without actually saying anything, but giving her a little smile in gratitude. When she hold the phone and the charger to connect one to another, she saw how her hand were shaking. The woman noticed this and helped her "Here, let me" she said, opening the bottle of water for her "Take a sip while I connect this honey". Callie accepted, and almost got wet, because her hand were shaking so much. Before the phone was enough charged to turn on, a girl, who looked a little older than Callie, came by with a plate of food for her.

"Uh, no thanks" Callie said. The woman shared a look with the girl, and she just let the plate on the table and went away. All Callie cared about was for her phone, it seemed like it took forever for it to turn on again.

"Honey, what happened?" the woman tried to start a conversation, while the girl looked intensely to her phone "Someone did something to you?"

"No, no… uh" Callie said, without looking up "I'm just… I got kind of lost, that's all" she said uncertainly "I just need to call my moms to come and pick me"

"Your moms?"

"Yeah" she mumbled, when the phone finally lit up. The first thing she opened was her messages. She wanted to know if they had found out where Mariana was, and she knew that she could figure it out by seeing the messages from their family group. Before she could opened the group, though, the notifications came and she saw she had received many calls and messages. Maybe she had been gone longer than she thought. Stef had called her twice, Lena had called her once, each of her siblings, minus Jesus, had called her several times. Aaron had called her, as AJ as well. She saw her messages.

 _From Mariana:_

 _Where are you? We need you here, I need my sister right now_

That was the first message she read. She felt a cold in her stomach; she knew right then that something had happened. Callie and Mariana were the best of friends, they shared everything, and Callie could not bear the thought of something happening to her. She read the other messages and realized that something did happened, but not to Mariana, bur to Jesus. He was in the hospital.

 _From Brandon:_

 _Cal, are you coming? Everyone is here at the hospital and moms are asking about you, they want all of us here. It sounds like it's serious, I don't think I've ever seen they this shaken. Please return this message, come soon._

Now she knew where she needed to be. Her family needed her right now, and she could imagine how her moms were. Calling them was out of question. But, how she would get there? She had no money on her, and she wouldn't get a ride with anyone so soon in her life again.

"Aren't you calling your moms honey?" she remembered that the woman was still there.

"No, I… They had an unforeseen event, so they can't came" she said thinking… She could call Aaron, or even AJ – she did not even remember they're fight by now -, but she didn't want to be near any guy right now. She knew they would never hurt her, but she just couldn't. Even Brandon was not a good idea; she just wanted distance from all man right now. There was another place where she felt safe, and that was Girls United. She did not know if she could trust Rita to no tell anything to her mothers about this.

"So, how are you going to get home? I can call you a cab if you want" Callie just shook her head. She rather take the risk of her telling her moms, and calling Rita, than entering in a car with another man she didn't know.

"I'll call someone, thanks" she said, looking for Rita's number. By the third ring, she answered.

 _"_ _Hello, Callie?"_ Rita said at the other end

"Uh… Rita" Callie said with a shaky voice. The tears, that had stopped by now, came back full force

 _"_ _Callie, honey? What happened?"_ she asked, truly concerned. Callie almost never cried. Everybody knew that. And when she did, she didn't do it in front of people " _Where are you, are you ok?"_ Rita tried again, once she didn't had an answer from the girl at first

"I'm… I need to go see Jesus" that's all she could muster to say "I'm.. Can you" her breathing was labored and the tears never stopped coming

 _"_ _Callie, honey, breath"_ Rita said, already looking for her car keys _"Where are you?"_

"I don't, I don't know where I am" she said and the woman mouthed for her if she could take the phone and Callie just let her

"Hello, this is Sally" the woman said "The girl was kind of lost, but she is in my restaurant with me now. Sure, can you take the address?" she said. When Callie realized, the phone was off. "She's coming Callie, don't worry okay?" Sally said, and the girl just nodded, not being able to stop crying.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

Rita had went to pick Callie up and was truly worried about her. She still had the bloody forehead, and Rita was cleaning it for her. They were at Girls United, with Daphne, in the living room. Callie had been crying for the most of the time, and they couldn't figure out entirely what had happened. All Callie kept saying was that she needed to go to the hospital to see Jesus.

After a while she was able to calm herself down and explain what had happened. Rita wanted to call Stef immediately, but Callie insisted that it would be worse. The whole Jesus's situation was a plus to convince the woman to keep this to herself. Rita promised to herself that she would help the girl she loved so much in any way she could. And if that meant no to tell anyone, she wouldn't.

"Are you sure you're okay to go now?" she asked Callie, who was asking to go to the hospital.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Please, I need to be there" Callie said. She was feeling a little batter, she could walk now, not so slowly as before, her face wasn't bruised or anything, even though it was extremely pale. After Rita cleaned the blood from her forehead, it was a cut in her hairline, and it went unnoticed if you didn't looked at it closely.

"I'll be with her, and if anything happens I'll call you" Daphne said. She was a great best friend, and would do anything to help Callie.

"Okay, are you sure you don't want to take a rape kit?" Callie looked at the ground. That word gave her the chills. She never though she would go thru that again. She just shook her head. "Promise you at least thing about it, please? They won't have to tell your moms"

"Yes they will, and I can't do it right now"

"If you change your mind call me, I can go with you, so they don't need to know right now. Look Callie, I think you should tell them, but I understand it if you are not ready to do it now. However, you still have to take care of your health"

"She's right you know" Daphne said "At least we should get you a morning after pill or something"

"I'll arrange that. But still, there are other health issues to think about, please consider that" Rita asked

"I will, promise. I just need to go now" Callie asked once again. Rita let Daphne take the car so they could go to the hospital.

The ride was silent. Daphne knew her friend well enough to know that she wouldn't want to talk about it anymore that she had already did. So, she just drove and hold Callie's hand. She also understood why Callie didn't want anyone else to know about what happened. First, she was extremely reserved and didn't like to seem fragile to anyone, and second, she hated to feel like she was a burden. Now, with her brother in the hospital, things were worst. For the first time she wanted to tell her mothers all about what happened, she wanted to ask for help, and let them take care of her, but she wouldn't do it if that meant to hurt them even more.

The first one to see her was Brandon, and he went to talk to her, feeling she was acting weird. She wasn't comfortable around him right now.

"Finally, where have you been?" he asked

"I'm, uhh… how is him?" she said. The rest of the family saw her as well, and went to talk to her. All of them were there, minus Stef and Lena, whom where with Jesus in the moment.

"Cal, why took you so long? I need you" Mariana said, hugging her sister, who had to keep the pain to herself.

"Are you okay?" Jude asked. Something about Callie in that moment, made him remember the old times, and he didn't like the feeling.

"Yeah, great baby" she said, just like she used to before. The moms appeared, and then Callie knew she had to act like she was okay, better than she was actually doing with her siblings. They had scared and sad faces, tear stained faces. She felt guilty, they didn't deserve any more reason to feel bad.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to join us" Stef said, a little annoyed "Where were you?" she then looked at Daphne "Hi Daphne, I didn't realize you two were together today" Callie felt intimidated from all the questions from her cop mother

"Yeah, I was going to help with the signatures" Daphne said, knowing Callie was trying to find her words "I was just arriving when we heard about Mariana, and I took Callie to look for her" Mariana looked at the ground, ashamed.

"I see, and what took you so long? We were worried, and it's not the best moment to just disappear you know" Stef said. Lena put her hand in her wife's arm, trying to calm her

"Sorry, I was out of battery, so I just didn't know what was going on" Callie said, her voice a little shaky still

"Are you okay honey?" Lena asked. Her voice was tired, but still so loving and concerned that Callie almost started crying again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried" she said "Sorry that I took so long, how is he?"

"Oh we were just worried, and we're glad you're here now" Lena said hugging her. She realized that the girl jumped at the touch and thought it weird "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, with her hands in the girl's shoulder, looking into her eyes. Callie couldn't hold her gaze for long though, and just nodded

"I'm fine momma, really. Please, tell me about Jesus" she asked, really concerned for her brother, and wanting to get the attention away from her

"We don't know exactly" Stef said "He had a few seizures, and we have to wait him to wake up still" she had the saddest face. She looked scared. It wasn't so often that Callie had seen Stef look scared, and it scared her. She remembered how Stef had comforted her when she tell them about Liam, and felt the need to feel that comfort again right now. She felt afraid to tell them about Liam, but it was the best choice, maybe this time it would be the same. But then Troy's words replayed in her head, and she felt like passing out

"Sweets? Are you listening?" Stef asked. Just as Lena had noticed earlier, she saw Callie's demeanor and a red flag popped up in her head

"Yeah, sure"

"You sure, you kind of spaced there a little" Stef asked, in a suspicious tone. She knew Callie better than anyone, she could sense something was of.

"Mom, look" Mariana said, and they turned to see the doctor walking towards them. All the family gathered around him, while he talked about Jesus conditions. It seemed serious, and all Callie could hear, was Troy's voice in her head. She remembered what he said about Mariana and Jude, and about her mother. She looked at the family, all had tears in their eyes, and scared faces. She needed to help them, not destroy them further.

"You're okay?" Daphne asked in her ear and she nodded "Come, let's seat" her friend, noticing Callie was even more pale, and had spaced off again. She had realized that she did that when a memory or something bad came back to her, so she took Callie to seat in one of the chairs of the waiting area of the hospital. Soon after the talk with the doctor, the moms were gone again, to be with Jesus, and all the siblings and friends had taken their seats as well. Callie's arrival totally forgotten. "Here, drink this" she looked up and saw Daphne handing her a glass of water.

"Thanks" she said, taking the water.

"Are you okay? We can go back to GU if you want" Daphne said, seating by her side

"No, I can't leave them here. I'll be fine, it's just so much going on…"

"Yeah, tell me about it. You still have to think about Rita's offer"

"I can't think about it right now" Callie said, leaning her head in her hands, extremely exhausted.

"Well Cal, I hear you, really, I do" her friend said "But knowing Rita, you have two options. Or you tell them and they take you to do the exams and take the medicines, or you let Rita take you. Is for your own good ya know"

"Yeah, I know" she said "I think, I still have to… I don't know, maybe I'll tell them. Let me just figure it out ok?"

"Yeah, sure. But we have until tomorrow" they stood in silence once again, until Daphne took the courage to ask another thing "What about taking charges? I can drive you to the police station and.."

"No way, I can't do this" she said, looking up once again "He told me…"

"Don't matter what he told you Cal, if you don't press charges he will be on the street free"

"It didn't matter when it was about Liam" Callie said annoyed "Besides, he had that video against me, I can't… I can't deal with this right now" she said. "I don't even know what happened with the people in the other car, what if they were seriously hurt?"

"I can look into it, if you're going to feel better" Callie just nodded and Daphne looked for some news on her phone. "Oh fuck" she said and Callie looked at her

"What? What did you find" she asked, feeling that cold in her stomach, the chills all over her body.

"Cal, if I'm looking at the right accident, it doesn't look good" she said

"What? Tell me!" she said, and Daphne showed her the phone.

 _"_ _A five year old and her mother are killed in a hit and run downtown"_

That was the news and Callie felt like throwing up again. It couldn't be. Someone had died because of her, it couldn't be. The rest of the text said that the father was driving, and was hospitalized, while the other two kids they had, were with social services waiting him to get better. She felt all the air leaving her body, she felt the sweat all over her body. What if the father was in that hospital?

"Cal, are you okay?" Daphne asked

"We can't tell about this to anyone, never. Please, I, I can't…"

"Okay, I know, I won't tell" she said trying to calm her friend. Callie just got up, almost falling to the ground again, and went to the bathroom. She past her moms, and didn't even realized. Everybody gathered around the two woman

"What's wrong with her?" Stef asked

"Oh nothing" Daphne said "She just had to go to the toilet"

"Ok. We have some news. Jesus is not waking up today, and we have to stay here with him. According to the doctors, the next hours are important for us to know how his recovery will be" Callie went back. She just needed to wash her face and breathe a little. When she saw the moms, she gathered around them also.

"You have to go back home. No discussion ok?" Stef said, looking at Mariana "We'll talk to you tomorrow" she said to the latina girl, referring to the Jesus's pills she had been taking. "Mike will be there in the morning to help with everything. Please behave. We don't need any more trouble, we have too much in our plates already, yes?" she said, and Callie looked down. Trouble, and drama, that was what she was. Especially right now. She was certain now that she couldn't tell them, anything. They deserved better, and Jesus needed them most. She felt her phone vibrate and looked at it

 _From: not registered_

 _I can't believe you're a killer. I still have the video to prove it. Better keep you're mouth shut. Love you too baby_

It was Troy. She closed her eyes and breathed. Before she could do anything, she felt Stef's arms around her, and jumped, gasping, scared.

"Woah, calm down Cal, just a hug" the mother said

"Sorry, sorry" she said

"Baby, you know I love you right?" she nodded "And I need your help right now, to keep an eye on everyone, Mariana especially, yes?" Callie didn't said anything. Just kept looking at her, she was not even hearing all she was saying. "Sweets, are you alright?" Callie then hugged her, trying not to cry

"Yeah, I'm just scared for Jesus" she said "Love you"

"I love you too. Go home, rest and tomorrow we'll talk okay?" Callie nodded and headed home with Daphne, who volunteered to sleep in her house with her. But she rejected the offer, she needed things to go back to normal.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Callie said "And I decided. Tell Rita I'll go with her, my moms really can't know anything"

"Okay. If you need anything, text me, alright?" she agreed and accepted Daphne ride home. She just didn't want to go with Brandon, or Mike. She just hoped she could take a hot shower, as she was feeling so dirty, and then she wanted to sleep and pretended this day never happened.

 **A/N:** please, please, review. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews and follows/favorites. I love the suggestions you give me. **Junebugsm** is right, Stef will be beyond mad when she funds out that Rita knew and didn't tell them. To the ones asking about AJ and Aaron, I intent to write about both of them, but as a relationship, Callie has a long recovery to go thru before she can be with someone, anyone. And, **eochild** , I hear you. In fact, we'll see Callie having trouble eating. The hospital scene wasn't planned, but I'll think about it!

Just remember, in this story Callie, Mariana and Jesus have the same age, all of them have 16 yo, as Callie met the family when they were 15yo. The rest of them have the same age that in the show.

Once again, sorry about my English issues, promise I'm working on it. And also, promise I'll update **Feels like Home to Me** soon. So, here we go…

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

Callie got out of the car, promising Daphne she would text her if she needed anything. She got up the stairs from the front porch slowly, feeling the pain in her body stronger than before, the day taking its tolls on her. She stood in front of the door for a while, taking the courage to enter the house, that she had been calling her home for some time now. She took a deep breath, it felt like entering the house without telling anyone from her family, especially her moms, about all that happened it was like living a lie. Like betraying those who love her, and helped her so much. She never felt the need to tell someone about the terrible experiences she had been thru, as she felt now. But, it was for the better, she was protecting them, and herself, by keeping it to herself. Callie opened the door slowly, not finding anyone at first. _"Keep an eye on them, you have to do as she asked"_ she thought, remembering what Stef had asked her.

"Hey, there you are" she heard Mariana, descending the stairs. "What a day, huh?" Callie smiled a little at her sister, she admired how strong Mariana was. Jesus and she were twins and everyone knew that she would feel everything that was happening to him the hardest in her heart. Of course, the tree of them were extremely close, because they had the same age, they shared things just among them self's. But, the bond between twins were unbreakable. Besides, she was holding strong after Lena found out about the pills. "Oh you don't have a clue about how this was the worse day ever in my entire life" the latina said, and Callie's smile disappeared.

"Well, I can imagine" she said, taking a seat at the lounge's sofa. Mariana followed her, and took a seat by her side

"Oh, of course you do. I'm sorry, it's just… Hard to feel such a messed-up person you know?" Callie just looked at her, feeling kind of sorry for her, and also knowing exactly how that feeling was.

"How do you mean?" she asked anyway. All she wanted was to take a hot shower and clean herself of _him_. But, Mariana was in need to someone to talk too, and she couldn't leave her alone. Besides, she had promised her mom that she would keep an eye on her.

"Jesus is in the hospital because of me. I was so messed up, and got both Jesus and Nick in trouble. Even you could be in trouble, look how long it took you to find us, all because you were looking for me"

"Don't say that Mari" Callie said "It's not your fault. And Jesus will be fine, we are all here to help him, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Still, it's hard to see someone you love in pain because something you did" Mariana said, looking at the ground with sad eyes, and tears flowing down her face.

"It's not just because of what you did, trust me. Of course, you made some bad choices, but what Nick and Jesus have done, was their choices, not yours. What we need to do is to stay strong for him and moms, right?" Mariana looked at her, sharing a little smile and leaning her head in Callie's shoulder.

"I wish I was as strong as you are. As if nothing can touch you, or scare you, ya know?" Callie took Mariana's hand, trying to comfort her, and to contain her own tears

"We are all strong, in our own way. And you are one of the strongest persons I know, did you know that?" the latina didn't answer, just enjoyed having her sister all to herself for a little while. Callie was one of the people who could make her feel better in a heartbeat.

"I love you sis" that's all she answered after a little while. Callie closed her eyes, and let one or two tears scape. Troy's voice in her head again, telling her about how he could use Mariana or Jude's company as well. She hugged her sister, needing to know she was really there with her, and safe

"I love you too" she said. "Well, I need to go take a shower, will you be okay?" she finally said. She couldn't take it anymore, his sweat in her, his smell, those clothes, she needed to get rid of everything.

"Yeah, sure. In fact, I think Matt is coming by soon, so I'll be with him" Callie smiled at her and smirked a little

"Okay, just don't take long. I'm in charge to keep an eye on you, you know" she said in a joking tone

"Oh, mom can be so predicable" Mariana said and both laughed. Mariana, then, went to the kitchen to drink something, and Callie stood there a little longer. It felt nice to be with her family, at home. It felt safe… almost. She took some courage and got up, sighing a little at the pain she felt. She manage to walk up the stairs, even though it hurt so much. Her ribs were aching and the pain radiated thru all her body, making the pain in her middle even more unbearable, and her legs feel like jello. Anyway, she strongly hold on at the handrail and kept going.

Callie entered her bedroom and got a pajama, the first she found, and went straight to the bathroom. She heard Brandon and Jude talking in Jude and Jesus's bedroom, but didn't felt like greeting them. She just wanted a hot shower, and that's what she got. She undressed herself, and took a look at the mirror. It reminded her of her first night at the house. Her body as bruised, and it hurt so much. Didn't hurt just her body, but her pride too. There were forming bruises in form of fingers in her neck, and she knew she would have to cover it up. She touched them, and all the memories came once again

The tears marked her face once again, while she saw her naked body. She felt weak, dirty and ugly. She felt disgusted actually. Callie finally entered the shower, and it never seemed to be hot enough. She felt almost pleasure to the burning feeling against her skin. She rubbed the bath sponge against her skin as hard as she could manage. It was possible to see her body getting red and irritated, but it didn't seem to be enough. She still felt dirty. Now the she was finally alone, it was like the weight of everything downed on her. She could feel his hands again and she could hear his voice. All the images, the car crash, the screams, his crazy eyes and all the despair she felt. All the pain, she could see the trees that were above her while everything happened, they were so beautiful, and yet so scary. For the first time after everything, she managed to let all the tears fall, and the sobs scape her mouth. Her body shivered while the hot water hit her skin. The pain was excruciating, and not just in her body. She felt the immense pain inside her, like she lost something she could never regain. The memories started to get confused with Liam's. He knew about him. It was like having the two worst memories in one. It felt like she was going crazy.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

Downstairs, Brandon had convinced Jude to be a better brother and son, then he had been lately, and they decided to clean the kitchen for when their moms arrived. They had tried doing this before, but it didn't work and each of them went to their rooms, before Callie arrived. Brandon cleaned de blackboard that had a message congratulating him for Julliard, but nor Jude or Mariana seemed to notice.

"Where's Callie? I mean, why isn't _she_ helping?" Jude asked. He was trying, but it was stronger than him, to make those annoying comments.

"Uh I don't know, she said she needed a shower" Mariana said, looking at her phone, reading a message from Matt

"Well, I need a bath also" Jude said and Brandon gave him a glare, so he stopped.

"You're such a pain in the ass" Mariana said "I don't even know how Callie and Brandon have so much patience with you nowadays" she rolled her eyes and he gave her a glare

"Hey, that's enough. We need to stay together remember?" Brandon tried to reason

"Well, moms aren't coming home tonight anyway, and Matt is arriving. I'll help in the morning" Mariana said, leaving the kitchen

"She's right. And they are so preoccupied, they won't even notice if the house is clean or not" Jude said

"It's not true. They'll notice, and then they'll be even more concerned" Brandon said "But I guess she's right, we can do it in the morning, I can use a shower"

"Yeah, agreed" Jude said. He then got up and went upstairs. He hoped to get a shower before Brandon, so he just went before his brother had the same action. When he arrived at the bathroom door, it was locked. Callie was still there. He knew that he had promised Brandon to get his act together, but it was hard for him to control his temper. So, he knocked hard on the door, calling for her. "Callie c'mon!" he all but screamed.

She was still trying to get rid of his smell, she didn't even realize how much time had passed. Suddenly she heard a loud noise coming from the door, and someone shooting her name. She could swear it was Troy's voice. He was outside; he had come to get her. Mariana and Jude were there, what Troy had done to them? Her heart started racing, and she couldn't breathe, the hot water started to feel suffocating. "Callie, you've been there forever! Get out!" Jude screamed again, and she couldn't move. She arranged to turn the shower off, and tried to compose herself. He knocked again, "Callie c'mon! Stop being so damn annoying" he said. That time, she mustered to realize it wasn't Troy, it was just Jude. She got out of the shower and took her towel

"Jude, I… I'm going" she said with a shaky voice, he almost didn't hear.

"Why are you screaming?" Mariana asked. She and Brandon had heard the boy, and wanted to know what was going on.

"Callie won't leave, she's been there forever" he said, pouting. Who would have toughed Jude's to become such a typical teenager?

"What I said about not being an ass?" Brandon said "I've already told you, but I'll say it again. I miss the nice boy who came to live with us"

"Yeah, me too! Let Callie finish her shower alone, it has been a long day for everyone" Mariana said.

"Whatever" he said and knocked on the door again, making his siblings roll their eyes at him "C'mon Callie!" but there was no response.

"Are you sure she is in there. Is not like Callie not to answer" Mariana said, a little concerned.

"I'm sure. She just turned out the shower"

"So she's already leaving, can't you wait a little? Jeez" Mariana said, going downstairs again, while Brandon went back to his room. Callie managed to put on her pajama, ignoring all the pain, and trying to breathe and calm her racing heart. It was just Jude no one else, she was okay. She got her dirty clothes and unlocked the doors. She got out from the hall door, bumping into Jude

"There, all yours" she said, in a low voice. He felt a little bad for his attitude, but she was gone before he could say anything. She went to her bedroom, and closed her door, before he even realized she was gone.

Callie closed the door behind her, and was relieved to see that Mariana wasn't there. She looked at her bed, finally she would get the sleep she'd been craving. But she still didn't feel safe. Before thinking it thru, she opened the door again, and went to her mothers bedroom. It was so nice and warm, it was a place that had a sense of love and security, and she loved that. She needed that feeling right now, she needed her moms, but couldn't have it. Just like when her mother Colleen past away, that's exactly how she felt. So, she went to her moms closet and picked a Stef's old sweatshirt from S.D.P.D, that she really liked. It was like using Colleen's necklace. She put it on, and the big sweatshirt engulfed her. It was a little too big for her, but it was perfect, she felt protected, and it had Stef's smell. For the first time in that day, she felt another smell, other than Troy's. Callie, then, went back to her room, and lay on her bed, under all the covers, so she could hide from the world.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

She couldn't sleep. She tried for some time, but every time she closed her eyes, all the memories came back to haunt her. She tossed and turned, but couldn't get rid of those memories. It was frustrating, because she really wanted to sleep and have at least a moment of peace. But he was there all the time, and she just wanted him to go away.

Eventually, she fell asleep, with the hood from Stef's sweatshirt in her head, having the smell of her mother calming her a little. What could be a piece of rest, became an ugly nightmare. Liam and Troy, both, were there to haunt her. All the touches, all the hurts, their voices, their eyes. She was sweating and shaking, but couldn't wake up.

Mariana was going to sleep, after Matt had decided to go home. Both had spent a lot of time in the garage, and she didn't realize how late it already was. She still had all those memories also haunting her, the fear she had had that day, thinking she saw Nick. She entered her bedroom slowly, careful not to make much noise, so she wouldn't wake Callie up. She didn't want to disturb her sister's sleep, but also, didn't want her to see that she'd been crying. When she entered the room, however, she could see that she was not the only one who had been crying. Callie was trashing and turning in her bad, crying softly, and Mariana was concerned. Callie was not one to have such strong nightmares if not for a great reason. But, then again, that had been a terrible day for everyone.

"Cal, Cal, it's okay, wake up" she whispered to her sister, then she put her hand in Callie's arms, to try and shake her a little, but at the slightest touch, the girl woke up, catching her breath and sitting in her bed "Woah, calm down" Mariana said "It's okay, was just a nightmare" she tried to calm her. Callie felt her heart beating fast and tried to calm her breathing down, and looked at her sister "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry" she said, a little out of breath still "Just a nightmare, as you said"

"You sure? You're sweating" the latina noticed, and took a seat beside Callie

"Yeah, I'm sure. Did I woke you up?"

"No, I just got here. I was with Matt" Mariana said smiling a little

"What? What time is it?" Callie asked, a little surprised

"Late. So we should get some sleep, we have to go back to the hospital in the morning" Mariana said, getting up and choosing a pajama for her to change into.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll just drink some water" Callie said getting up also. But, at the movement, she gasped a little. It was hurting more than before.

"What's wrong? You're okay?" Mariana asked, noticing Callie's demeanor, who had her hand in her belly, and her eyes closed "Are you feeling sick, or something?"

"No, no… I'm fine" she said opening her eyes. Mariana gave her a glare, not buying it, "Just a stomach ache. That's probably why I couldn't sleep"

"Well, maybe you should take some medicine. I can call momma to ask her what you should take, I'm sure she's still awake" the girl said, seating at her own bed.

"Oh no Mariana, we can't bother moms with anything right now" Callie said "Please don't say anything, I'm fine"

"Well, I know mom said to not get in trouble, but this is different Cal. I mean, we don't _bother_ moms when something is really wrong, or when we need them. In fact, it bothers them most, when we don't" Mariana said, in her best lawyer speech "Moms are taking care of Jesus, we know that. But, if something is wrong, they'll want to take care of you too" at that Callie was almost crying once again. At the same time, she got angry. She had already decided, she wouldn't tell them. She didn't need Mariana to make her doubt her decision now.

"Yeah, but nothing is wrong" she said "It's just some silly stomach ache, I don't need to be taken care of"

"Okay, jeez" Mariana said "I just want you to feel better"

"I know, and I'm sorry" Callie said "It's just… It was a long day, that's all. You should go to sleep"

"You too"

"And I will. I'll just take a glass of water, and will be right back" she said and went downstairs. The pain was growing, and descending the stairs showed to be almost as hard as climbing them earlier. She managed to do it anyway, and took her glass of water. But the pain was almost unbearable, and she needed something else. So, she looked in the medicine basked, for something to help her ease the pain. She found some of Sharon's valium pills, which she had let there some time ago, and even though she knew it wasn't exactly what she needed, she took some. When she returned to the stairs, and tried to climb the first steps, she found to be too hard. Everything hurt, and she didn't even want to try anymore. Callie, then, just went to the lounge and turned the TV on. As the valium took its effects, she started dozen off, while watching her favorite show, Friends, on the television. That's all she needed, the nightmares went away. She just needed her mother's sweatshirt, her favorite TV show and some help from her grandma.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

Mike came by the next morning, so he could help the kids with breakfast and take them to the hospital. He love those kids as his family, and it broke his heart to see something so sad happening to all of them. He had had a talk with AJ last night, and the boy was worried about his relationship with Callie. He knew what he had told AJ about the girl, but the truth was that he loved her very much, and was concerned for her also. AJ had said that she had not returned neither one of his messages or calls, and Mike said it was probably because of their fight, they had earlier. But, when he entered the house, he found the girl sleeping at the couch, with the TV on, almost hiding in one of Stef's old sweatshirts, and looking a little pale and sweaty. He got a little concerned, but figured she was looking tired, so he let her sleep.

"What are you doing here?" Brandon asked his father when he entered the kitchen and found him there, with a bag of groceries.

"You're up early. Uh.. I thought I'd make breakfast before you guys have to go back to the hospital" Mike said, and Jude came in. "So, any news?"

"I spoke with momma a little while ago, so good news… they're removing the… the bolt from his head, and they're taking him off the ventilator, so… you know, I mean" Brandon said, serving himself with a cup of coffee, while Jude got a seat and started eating a bowl of cereal. "All he has to do now is… wake up" the older brother looked at the sink, and there was no dishes to clean. "Uh… did Mariana already do the dishes?" he asked. Last night she said she would do it in the morning. But with all that happened, especially after what Brandon told him, and after feeling bad for seeing Callie after the shower, Jude had done it.

"Oh. No, I did them" he said, and Mariana arrived as well.

"Hey good morning" Mike said

"Hey.. Uh…" Mariana said. She was looking worried. After her talk with Callie, she had went to sleep, but when she woke up her sister was not there anymore. And she was acting weird last night "Did Callie went to your place late last night?" she asked Mike, while opening the fridge "'Cause she's not here"

"No, actually, she's in the lounge. I found her sleeping in there, and didn't want to wake her" everyone shared a look.

"I'll wake her" Jude said, feeling bad still for his behavior last night. He walked by his sleeping sister, and shook her a little "Cal, wake up" he said. The girl woke up scared, just like she had last night when Mariana woke her up. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" the boy said

"Oh, that's okay" she said, looking around and gathering her thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just… We have to go to the hospital soon, everyone is in the kitchen eating breakfast"

"Everyone?" she asked. She started to feel the pain again already.

"Well, minus moms. We'll see them there" he said. "Come and eat, we have to go soon"

"Ok" she said simply. Jude went back to the kitchen, saying she would be there soon. Callie, however, was not hungry. Just the thought of eating something made her want to throw up. And, that thought made her remember how much she had thrown up in that alley yesterday. She wanted to take another bath, but just the movement to seat on the couch, made her almost pass out. She couldn't climb the stairs. She just put the hood of the blouse back on her head, and waited for everyone. Mariana thought weird that it was taking her so long, so she went to find her

"Hey, you're okay?" she asked

"Yeah, fine"

"Well, why did you sleep here?"

"I just wasn't very sleepy, and decided to watch some TV. I've must had fallen asleep" Callie said. Mariana looked at her, and asked

"Your stomach still hurts, right?" Callie was going to respond, but the latina didn't let her "It's ok, I won't tell moms. Just tell me how to help" Callie smiled a little. Even though she didn't have just a stomach ache, the gesture meant a lot.

"Well, could you get something for me to wear, I'm not sure I want to move to much today" she said, honestly. Mariana was even more concerned by how easy it was for Callie to ask her for something, but didn't said a word. She got Callie some clothes and her cellphone, which she had forgotten in her nightstand. When she got everything to Callie, and asked if she needed anything more, the girl asked for the clothes she had on yesterday.

"Really? With everything is going on, you are thinking about laundry?" Mariana asked. The truth was, Callie needed to get rid of those clothes. And she needed to do it right now.

"I just want to save moms the trouble, please?" she asked with puppy eyes, and Mariana did as she asked. While Brandon, Jude and Mike cleaned the kitchen, she went to the toilet and changed her clothes. She put Stef's sweatshirt again, though. It made her feel safe, and it cover up almost all of her body. She went outside and threw all of the clothing she was wearing the day before, even her all-stars, in the trash.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

Stef and Lena had just talked to the doctor. There were some good news, but now he was running a fever, and both woman were beyond worried. They were scared, and also frustrated. They decided that one of them should stay with him, while the other went to talk with the rest of the kids. So, Stef went to the waiting area, where she knew she would find her kids. She loved them all so much, she just wanted them to make better choices. She wanted to be with all of them, in their house, happy and healthy. Was that too much to ask? Using one of her powers, as a mama tiger, she could look at the distance at each and every one of her children, and have an idea to how they were doing. Right now, though, she was doubting a little of this power of hers, as she knew her kids were keeping so many secrets from her.

She looked to Jude and Brandon. They seemed to be doing okay, as much as she could ask for. Mariana was looking tired and concerned. She was afraid that her daughter would be suffering a little from being without the pills she had been taking for those many hours. She was worried beyond reason about Mariana. And then, there was Callie. She was wearing her police sweatshirt? Stef smiled a little, but couldn't help the worry for her as well, she looked pale, and had the hood on her head, like she was trying to hide or something.

She sighed and went to meet the kids.

"Hey guys" she said, with a tired voice

"Hey" Brandon said "Here are the clothes" he said handing her a bag. She took it and thanked him. Callie felt shivers just to see her mother still using the Justice for Jack shirt still. She wanted to throw all of those in the trash, with her own. As much as it hurt, she put her feet in the chair, and braced her knees, as if she was putting as many obstacles between her and Stef as she could.

"So, listen, guys, everything is, uh… everything is fine" Stef started to say "Jesus is running a little bit of a fever. But they're workin' to get it down, and they're just hoping that he'll wake up soon." She said looking to all of them. She noticed Marianas tired face, and how Callie seemed to be a little far away from everyone, especially Mike and Brandon.

"That's good to hear" Mike said

"That's great" Brandon said also, and Stef knew she had done a good job with not showing them how much she was actually worrying.

"So, everything under control at home?" she asked

"Yeah, I've even done the dishes for you" Jude said, reminding her of the little boy he was when they first met. She noticed the look Callie and Mariana shared, and knew for sure there were something happening between those two.

"That's great love" she said "What about you girls?" Mariana would usually say something to cover for Callie's lack of energy to say anything, but she was tired also. The two just shared another look and Callie averted her eyes stray to the floor, while Mariana looked up at her mom

"Yeah, uh… Fine" she said. Stef raised an eyebrow at her. Oh, her little girls… What the hell was happening to her family?

"You're sure?" she asked and the girl nodded. "Yes, Cal?" Callie flinched at the sound of Stef calling her name. She had the power to see right thru her, and she wasn't ready for that. She felt her phone vibrating, and took it to see who it was. It was Rita, and she couldn't answer right now "Care to let go of your phone and answer me young lady?"

"Uh, sorry" she said, looking at her mother, but averting her eyes again "I'm just sleepy"

"Oh is that so?" the mother asked, getting more and more the feeling that something was wrong

"Yeah" Mariana said, saving her "We couldn't sleep, so we stayed up late, talking, that's all" she said. Stef looked at Callie for confirmation, and she just nodded. Stef sighed, again. She wasn't buying it, but this would have to wait. She wanted to be there with Lena when Jesus woke up. So, she just got up, and kissed each one of them.

"I love you, don't worry, he'll be fine" she said in Mariana's ear, as the girl let some tears fall, and Stef dried them. The last kiss went to Callie. She kissed the girl's forehead, after taking the hood out of her head, and felt her jump a little "Are you sure you're alright?" Callie just nodded "Well, whatever it is that is bothering you, I love to see that my favorite sweatshirt makes you feel better" at that, Callie smiled a little

"Sorry for taking it without asking, I didn't want to bother you" the girl said

'You never bother me my love" the mother said, giving her another kiss. Callie treasured that moment. She felt the love and tried to capture that feeling, as she knew she would needed it. But then, she was gone again. And, as much as Callie did want to hold her arm, and scream for her to stay with her, she knew she couldn't do it. So, she just put the hood back on, took her headphones, and prepared herself for another day.

 **A/N:** hope you enjoyed it. There is so much to happen still. Can't wait for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews. Just a warning, in this chapter, we'll have some more violence and rape. If this triggers you in any way, please don't read it. **tfrye123** asked if there will be Lena/Callie and Stef/Callie moments in this, and the answer is yeaaah! I love writing about the moms/Callie relationship, and we'll see both Lena and Stef having their time with Callie. We just haven't seen it yet because the mom's are worried about Jesus, and Callie don't want them to get suspicious. But there are a lot of things to happen still..

A little warning, again, there are more mentions of violence and rape in this chapter. Sorry for hurting our Callie-Q even more, but it was necessary for the sake of this story. Hope you enjoy. And review, please!

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

"Mom…" Brandon said at Stef, the next day. She was in the kitchen, and he had told her about Julliard. "Can.." he sighed. His mother had not said anything, and was looking at the door, with a mixture of disappointment and anger on her face "Will you say something? Please?"

"Have you told your father yet?" she asked, without looking at him.

"No" he said. She closed her eyes. With everything that was going on, she felt like crying. She got up, without saying anything else and took her tools from one cabinet at the balcony at the kitchen "Mom?" Brandon asked, confused. "Mom, what are you… What are you doing with…" he tried to ask, but she just walked away. "Mom, where are you… where are you going?" he asked, following her. Stef just went upstairs, and started to take out the doors from the kids bedrooms.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Mariana asked, leaving her room

"Yeah, what's going on?" Jude asked also, while she just kept working. Callie was not home. She had spent the night at Girls United. The day before, Rita had taken her to take her exams and the medicine against STDs, after she leaved the hospital where Jesus was staying. She didn't tell anyone she was at GU, but couldn't go back home that night.

"What's going on?" Stef asked rhetorically "That's exactly what I would like to know" What the hell is going on around here?" she was livid "You're getting high, you're stealing Jesus's pills, and he cheated on the S.A.T's so he is now unaccepted at Juilliard" she said pointing at each one of them "And, where the hell is Callie?"

"I… I don't know" Mariana said

"Exactly" Stef said "There are far too many secrets going on around here, so the doors are coming off" and then she went back to work on Brandon's door.

"Wait, d…does momma know that you're doing this?" Mariana, being the only one with courage to speak in that moment, asked

"Don't need her permission" Stef said, without stopping her work with the hammer

"Yeah, well I'm gonna text her" Mariana insisted

"Go right ahead" Stef responded, mad "You know what? I don't have time for this. Here" she said giving Brandon the hammer "All the bedroom doors come off"

"Even yours?" Brandon asked, while she was getting ready to leave, and she turned to him again

"No! Not mine" they hadn't seen her this mad in a long time

"Where do we put them?" Brandon asked

"In the garage, I don't care!" she all but screamed "I'm going back to the hospital"

"Can I come?" Mariana asked and Stef sighed "No, sweetheart" she said, calming herself a little, as she knew this was being so hard on the girl "Because Jesus… he's just… he's not up for visitors yet" she tried to explain.

"And when do we get the doors back?" Brandon asked

"When we can trust you again" the mother answered

"This is like cruel and unusual punishment" Mariana protested

"Tell me about it. Sometimes, that's how I feel about parenting" Stef said before leaving them to finish the work. She descended the stairs, wondering to herself where Callie was, and figuring she could be with AJ, or something. When she opened the door to leave, she saw Rita's car, and Callie was in it with her. They were talking, and it seemed like Rita was saying something serious. Stef got concerned and walked to the passenger's door, where Callie was, and knocked on the window. Callie jumped and gasped, almost scared to death. Before opening the window, Rita tried to calm the girl, while Stef listened

"Calm down sweety, it's just your mom" she said with a soothing voice, which only scared Stef more. Then, Rita opened the window "Hello Stef" she said smiling

"Hi mom" Callie said, concerned about her mother's reaction. She didn't tell her about spending the night at GU, and Stef wasn't a big fan of Callie spending time there without her permission.

"Where the hell have you been?" she said. She was already mad, and that morning was proving to be a challenge for her.

"Callie spent the night with us" Rita said "Hope is not a problem, I needed help with something, and with everything is going on, I thought one less kid could help you" the woman said. Stef liked Rita. Really, she had nothing against her, besides the fact that she was always, in some way, interfering in her daughter's life.

"It doesn't, not at all. I want all my kids together, thank you very much" Stef said, opening Callie's door "Definitely not in a school morning" Callie knew she was waiting for her to get out of the car. The pain was a little better right now, but she still had to try her hardest not to gasp while getting up

"Well, sorry Stef. I didn't mean to intrude" Rita said "Callie, call me, okay?" the girl looked at her and nodded

"Sure. Thanks" Rita smiled and drove off. Before Stef could say anything else, Callie started walking to the house

"Hold up young lady" Stef said, walking after her "What was that about?"

"Nothing, it's just Rita" Callie said with a little of an attitude, more than usual "Jeez, you're so rude to her, she didn't do anything wrong"

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but she did not have the right to take you to a sleepover at Girls United, without asking me for permission" Stef said, closing the front door behind her, and taking a look at her daughter. Callie, when in a sassy mood, would have ran to her room already, but she just stood there, looked up the stairs, but didn't climbed them. It still hurt, and she didn't want Stef to notice. What she didn't know, was that her mother knew her enough to find that something suspicious.

"Well, I'm not a baby anymore, and it's not a big deal. It's not like you're even here to know the difference, if I sleep here on at GU" she said, truly annoyed.

"If you are such a grown up, you should have texted me yourself"

"Yeah, like you would even read it" she said "What's with all this noise?" she asked, hearing the hammer beats. Stef sighed, and before she could explain, Brandon and Jude appeared caring a door.

"Mom it's making us take out our doors, so we don't keep anymore secrets" Mariana said, coming after the boys.

"What?" Callie asked. Her brave face going away, her heart racing, and her hands getting sweaty. "What?" was all she mustered to say

"Exactly our reaction" Brandon said

"I tried to make her think this thru, I mean, what about our privacy?" Mariana said, with a hand in her hips. Stef braced herself for Callie to start joining her sister, to try and convince her, but that never happened. She took a look at the girl, and she was looking to the stairs, with dull eyes. She got even paler then she had been the last few days. "Right?" Mariana said, trying to gain her sister's support "What about our…"

"Safety…" Callie finished her sentence for her. It wasn't exactly what Mariana was thinking, and both Stef and Mariana looked at her, while the boys went up again, to take out another door.

"What do you mean, love?" Stef said, with her soothing voice, for the first time that day. Then, Callie realized her mistake. She looked at her mom, and there it was, the loving and concerned eyes of Stef Adams Foster. It was almost enough to make her cry again. She couldn't stand this crying thing anymore. She shouldn't let that word scape, she knew it would be enough for her mom to get all over her. But it was hard to contain. She felt safe in her house, but she wasn't certain she could sleep without a door. She was already seeing Troy all the time. If there was just a crack in the door, she would see him spying on her.

"Uh, nothing…" she tried to dismiss the attention

"Do you not feel safe here sweets?" Stef tried again, and Callie tried her best to put up a strong face again

"I used to… But would you feel safe without a door to close when you sleep at night?"

"That's a very good point mom!" Mariana agreed.

"Okay you two, I need to go back to the hospital. You go get ready for school" she said, and Mariana was already going to their bedroom. Callie waited for Stef to leave, but Stef was waiting on her. She knew her better than that "What are you waiting love?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" the girl said

"I have, and I'll go, as soon as I know you are upstairs, getting ready for school" the mother replied. Callie looked at her feet, and then started to climb the stairs, as fast as she could manage. She stopped at the second step, and looked at her mother, who was watching her

"Can't I stay home today? I'm really tired" she said. Stef knew that if Callie was asking something like that, was because she really meant it. But, she couldn't let her stay at home just because

"No Cals, you have to go to school. C'mon" she said, and the girl kept going.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

As soon as Stef met with Lena at the hospital, she confronted her about Brandon's situation. She was still processing all the morning information's in her head

"Why didn't you told me?" she asked her wife

"Because he wanted to" Lena answered, trying to maintain calm "And there hasn't exactly been a great time" she said

"I can't believe Brandon would be so stupid" Stef said, remembering how mad she was at him

"What did you say?" Lena asked, while they both walked thru the hospital's halls

"Nothing" Stef said

"You just took the doors off?" Lena asked, against the radical action of her wife

"I'm tired of all of these secrets Lena" Stef said, stopping and looking at her wife

"Honey, what about their privacy?" she tried to reason

"They don't deserve any privacy" Stef said, remembering about another thing that had her concerned that morning "And to top it all off, I'm coming down the stairs to leave, and who's at the front at our house, with Callie at her car, but Rita?" she said, seeing the surprise on Lena's face.

"Rita? What was Callie doing with her so early? I mean, why she was with Rita at all?" Lena didn't like the idea either. She spent the night thinking that all of her other kids were sleeping at their own beds, but Callie wasn't.

"My thought exactly" Stef said "Apparently she needed help with something, and called Callie to spent the night. She said she thought one less kid for us to worry about, was going to help us"

"Well, it doesn't, it just makes me worry more"

"Yes, exactly!" Stef agreed "And she's been so weird, I'm a little worried. She's not been acting like herself, she gave me a lot of attitude, and didn't want to go to school, and when Mariana told her about the doors, she asked about their _safety_ " Lena looked concerned as well

"Why? Why would she ask that? Doesn't she feel safe in our home?" Lena said "Honey, you should take the doors back. Maybe it is something from her past that scared her"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know. But we already know that Callie developed a lot of surviving skills while she was in the system. Maybe that's one of them, sleeping with the doors closed" Stef thought about it and it made a lot of sense.

"Yeah, well… If that's the case, she has to come to us and tell us that. They can't keep doing this, not saying what is happening" Stef said after thinking a little, but before Lena could argue, the doctor appeared

"Hi there" he said. And they were immersing at Jesus's situation once again, all the rest having to wait a little longer.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

She tried to handle everything since the last events. But after her exams the day before, she felt more down than ever. She was sure she couldn't manage school, even though she didn't want to lie any more than she was already lying to her moms. When she managed to get on the top of the stairs, the boys were working on the door of the girl's room. She entered, without saying anything, and got a seat in her bed. Mariana leaved the bathroom, already dressed for school, and looked at Callie

"It sucks, right?" she said, referring to the door.

"Yeah" Callie said, laying down in her bed. She felt as if all the energy was drained from her body.

"Aren't you going to get ready for school?" the other girl just mumbled a _no_ , while the boys took the last door downstairs. "Well, I don't think is a good idea to contradict moms right now"

"Yeah, I'm just..." she didn't know what to say "I'm not going" Mariana looked at her, and nodded.

"I'll cover for you if needed" she finally said, and Callie smiled.

"Thanks" was all she mustered to say, before turning to face the wall and closing her eyes. As usual, when she closed her eyes, she saw him and all the memories. But today, it was different. Added to those memories, there were the ones from the exams she did. It was like being abused all over again. She must have fallen asleep, when she woke up she was alone in the house. She woke up because of her phone, and when she looked at it, it was a message from Troy. She opened and it was a picture of Jude, Mariana and Brandon walking together for school.

 _"_ _I think I like them better then you. Oh, no just kidding, you're my number one"_ was what the message said. She threw her phone at her bed, like it was contagious or something. All those medicines she had to take were taking it's toll at her body, and she felt like passing out. She had never taken so many pills and injections at once in her life. Apparently, each one of them was for a type of STD's. She got up from her bed, and went to the bathroom, needing so hard to puke.

After she was done, she pushed the discharge, and just seat there, leaning against the cold tiles. How her life got so messed up again? She felt like she was going crazy, like she was unsafe all the time. She felt like she had a family that loved her, but she was losing them, and it was her fault.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

She had all day to herself, to be alone at home. She thought it was actually a good idea, to have some peace and quiet, but after that message, it was almost impossible. She went back to her bed, where she put all the covers she find it, and climbed under them. She jumped at every little noise she heard, and got shivers all the time. She looked at the hole where it used to be a door, and felt like she was out in the open. When she couldn't take anymore, she went downstairs, and took some more valium pills. Then, she went back to bed, and managed to have a peaceful sleep, for a change.

Except, her fears were not just from her mind. Troy was after her, and he made it very clear that he always knew where she was, always sending her those messages. This time, was not different. He knew she was alone at the house, and took advantage of that.

He came by, and tried to open the front door, but Callie had locked it. The back door as well. So, he managed to open one of the lounge windows, and get in. He climbed the stairs slowly, just in case there was someone else at the house, and found her sleeping at her bedroom. He took a picture of the scene with his cellphone, and then got closer to her. The effects of the valium taking its effects, it was a lot harder for Callie to wake up. Troy started by caressing her cheek, and then he got a seat beside her on her bed. He kissed her cheek and neck, but she didn't wake up. Something about that, made him even more excited. He got the covers off of her, and climbed on top of her, already working on taking her pants off. She was groggy, but started to come around. However, she only managed to fully wake up, when she felt his fingers inside her, as his other hand hold her breasts, just as the other day, and she screamed in pain and in fear.

"Oh, hello dear. I've missed you too" he said with a sickening smile "You didn't answered any of my texts, so I decided to pay a visit, make sure you're okay" he said, pushing his fingers inside her once again

"Go away!" she screamed, and he was a lot more concerned about her screaming that day. After all, they were not in the woods anymore.

"Shut up! Remember, you have to do as I say, bitch!" he said, before biting her thigh, and she gasped in pain.

"My moms can come in any minute, you shouldn't be here" she tried to say

"Oh great, if they come, I'll have to have fun with them also. Always wanted to have a three some with a lesbian couple" he said before licking her belly and descending to her intimate part.

"Stop, please, I beg you!" she cried. She could not do this again, she rather die. He took out a condom and smiled

"That's okay sweety, you won't have to take injections this time. I don't want that beautiful butt of yours getting marked. At least, not by nothing, other than my hands" he said, pushing his pants down, while she tried to scape. He slapped her on the face, and then kissed her mouth, already with his cock out, rubbing her skin "Please behave" he whispered, and worked to put the condom before putting his penis at her entrance

"Please, you don't have to do this" she said, still feeling groggy from the pills she took. He smiled at her, while holding one of her breasts in each of his hands, under her shirt

"I know, I just want to" he said, before squeezing her breasts hardly in his hands, and pushing himself inside her once again. She cried out loud, praying for someone to come home. It didn't even matter if her moms would find out, she just needed it to be over. He was even more violent that time, squeezing her, and slapping her face. He had figured, the more pain she felt, the more pleasure he felt. So he trusted hard inside her, and scratched her body, until blood came out. But his favorite way of making her feel pain, was to punch her, while trusting inside her, because her walls would close tighter around him. But, at the other hand, he was a lot faster too. Callie figured he was indeed afraid that someone was going to show up. He moaned in pleasure, while she cried, and he got faster and faster. When he was about to cum, he started to go slower, and bite her hard at everywhere he could think of. He bite her breasts, her belly, her thighs and then, he removed himself from her, turned her to her side, and biting her butt "Oh what a delicious butt, I need to fuck it the next time"

"Go away" she mustered to say, although she had no strength to fight anymore. He took his condom off, and she knew what was happening

"I'll go, but you have to finish the job. You already know the drill, c'mon" he said, putting his penis in her mouth, making her gag, and then he just came all over and inside her mouth, but she didn't swallowed this time. He got mad, and just rubbed all of what she just spat, all over her body, before taking some more bites. "I don't like when you disobey me" he said, punching her at her side, and pushing her hear, hitting her head on her headboard two times, making her feel dizzy. He got up on his feet, on her bed, with one foot at each side of her, looking down at her, and took his phone to capture the moment. He took pictures of her laying there, in her own bed, naked and broken. "See ya princess" he said, giving her breast another squeeze and then getting down the bed, closing his zipper and going away.

She stood there, in her own bed, for a while. Just like she was waiting to wake up and realize this was another terrible nightmare. She literally wanted to die in that moment. He could as well just kill her, and it wouldn't be so bad as everything she was feeling right now. As much as weak as she was, she couldn't stay in that mattress any longer, so she forced herself to get up. She took her bedding out of her bed, and threw it on the floor, while crying heavily. She took off her pants and her shirt, as well as her intimate clothes, and took some other t-shirt and some shorts, just so she could take all of that outside and threw it on the trash. With adrenaline running thru her veins, she didn't even feel the pain anymore, so she just descended the stairs as fast as she could, carrying the clothes and the sheets. When she opened the trash can, she saw her all-stars and her "Justice for Jack" shirt were still there. She sighed, "there's more to the collection" she mumbled to herself, and went back inside. She all but ran upstairs, the pain long forgotten by now, and went straight to the bathroom, to wash him away again.

The water was even hotter than the last few times, the tears were heavier and the despair only grew. He took away the only place she could call home, and that's something she felt extremally hard. She seated on the bathroom floor crying, while the burning water hit her body. She felt numb, as if nothing else mattered. She prayed for one of her moms to just show up and save her, but they never came. Of course, they had a full day with work and everything going on with Jesus. But she wanted them here, even if that meant that they would know what happened. Even if they felt sorry for her, and even if they got in trouble because of her. She was reaching a point where she almost didn't care anymore.

It took a long time, but eventually she got out of the shower and had to confront the new reality that her own bedroom represented. Now his smell was in her own room, it wasn't fair. She took some clothes, and Stef's sweatshirt again, and got dressed. Then she saw her phone, which had a few messages. One of them was from Troy, and she didn't want to open. But it was a picture, and she thought about Jude and Mariana, what if it was another photo of them? When she opened, she let out a loud scream, seeing herself in the picture, naked, hurt and exposed. She couldn't be there any longer, so she just took off. Without thinking about where she was going, she just needed to get out of the house.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

When the night fall, the kids were back from school and the moms decided to join them for dinner. They had an exciting news for everybody, as they had decided that Lena was taking a leave from work, so Jesus could be at home, and they were bringing him home the next day. When the mothers arrived, however, Callie was nowhere to be found. They called her, and she didn't answer, but they figured they could give her some time, before going after her.

In the meantime, they told the piece of news to the other kids, and they were excited as well. They decided to cook dinner together, something especial so they could celebrate.

"Uh… Mariana, have you seen Callie?" Stef asked while they were all cooking together, they both with the mission to slice the tomato. The girl sighed, she was concerned as well, her sister was not acting like herself lately, but she couldn't tell on her.

"Oh, no, I don't know where she is" and that was true.

"Me neither" Jude said, without really thinking "She didn't go to school today" at this share of information, both moms shared a look, and Mariana rolled her eyes at him

"Jeez Jude, nice" she said. The moms knew that Callie and Mariana always covered for each other, and they didn't like it, but that was not a moment to address this problem.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked, as Stef already took her phone to try and locate Callie's phone. But it took her to the girl's bedroom, and she found the cellphone in Mariana's bed. Next thing she did, was to open the girls closet. The fear of Callie running away never stopped haunting both woman. She sighed in relief, her clothes were still there. Her bed was without a bedding, but other than that, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Callie had been wandering around, mostly at the beach. She thought about going to GU again, but she couldn't, she didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to disappear. As the sun started to go away, she knew she had to go back home, before things escalated. One of her moms would be there, and would start asking a lot of questions that she didn't know how to answer. For her surprise, when she entered the house, she found Stef descending the stairs, looking furious.

"Oh there she is" she said, in an annoyed voice, noticing that the girl was wearing her sweatshirt again, but too angry to find it cute "Lena, Callie's here" wait, what? They were both home? How lucky, she thought. "Where were you?" Stef asked, now not so angry, but concerned

"Hi bug" Lena said coming from the kitchen. Callie just couldn't find her voice, it was like he had taken that from her also. "Are you okay? Where have you been?"

"Uh.. just, at the library" she tried. Mariana, hearing the conversation, tried to help

"Cal, c'mon, we are cooking dinner" she said, going to her sister, and pushing her by the arm. Callie followed her, and the mothers were right behind them

"Oh how interesting, because Jude here already told us that you didn't even go to school" Stef said with her nonsense voice, as she was growing more and more frustrated with her daughter. Callie didn't know what came into her. She got angry instantly, maybe it was her old habits coming back, to be rude to try to protect herself.

"Whatever, why don't you leave me alone for a change?" she said, and both moms shared a look

"Excuse me young lady?" Stef said, and Lena put her hand on her wife's arm, trying to hold her back

"Mom, it's okay, she's home now, right" Brandon said. Seeing his sister and his mother like this, was never a good.

"Yeah, we are going to celebrate, right?" Mariana said, and at that Callie was kind of curious, but she wasn't in the mood to ask what the reason was. The pain, that she was starting to get used to, was bothering her, she felt weak and hungry, even though she didn't manage to eat anything. She felt dirty, and she had thrown up many times during the day, both because of what happened earlier, and because of the medicines she took, still having its side effects on her body.

"And we will" Lena said. She didn't want any fight right now either "We just want to know why you skipped school honey, we are concerned, that's all" at that Stef sighed. Lena could not just talk to their daughter like what she was doing was okay.

"I was tired and…" she said, trying to calm herself, but her mom didn't help

"Oh, so you were tired, and spent the day god knows where, doing god knows what?" she spat at her, and Callie got angry again

"Like you care" she said

"Stop being such a bitch to moms" Jude said. It wasn't a first for Jude to talk like that to Callie, but what came next, none of them was expecting. Callie never talked back, not to Jude. Never to Jude.

"Jude, this is none of your business" she said, in a low voice

"Actually, it is! We are having a nice dinner tonight, and I won't let you ruin everything as you _always_ do" he said, and that hurt her, more than the other times he said things like that. "You always ruin everything nice you see in your way"

"Alright, that's enough" Lena said, hoping to prevent a bigger fight. Stef looked at Callie's eyes, and saw how hurt she was

"Momma is right, let's just finish dinner, please" she said, willing to forget about Callie's behavior. But the girl swallowed and took a breath, looking to Jude

"No" she said "You don't get to do this anymore" she said to her little brother. At that, everyone was already surprised

"Well, you don't either" he said, challenging her.

"That's enough you two" Stef said, but Callie didn't even hear her

"No Jude, I mean it! You don't get to spend your life getting high and being rude and acting like a rebel teenager, and then judge me, and point a finger at me, like you are just the perfect kid" she said, holding her tears. At this moment, everyone was just quiet, watching the exchange. That was new to all of them, and neither one of them new how to react.

"You are one to talk about being a rebel teenager" the boy said, challenging her once more, but then he regretted

"Yeah, I am" she said, exasperation in her voice "You don't get to grow up being a normal teenager, and judge me, I won't take it anymore. Because of course, it easy to judge, I was a rebel too, is that what you are implying right?" she let one, or maybe two tears scape "Guess what Jude, at your age I was like that to protect you, not to just go somewhere and smoke pot. At fourteen, I had to find a job, so I could afford to buy _you_ a new sneaker to go to school. If you get to be a normal teenager right now, is because at your age, I took all the beatings for you, because I saw all the terrible things, while I closed your eyes!" Lena and Stef wanted nothing more than to hug that girl, but she was so immersed in her feelings right then, that they didn't want to make her feel like she was doing something wrong.

"Well… I'm…" Jude tried to say something, but Callie didn't let him

"No, just shut up! If you think your life would be so easier if I wasn't around to ruin everything, stop and think how it would be if you were in my place. You don't have any idea of how it is to sleep every night thinking about someone's else safety, so just shut up" she shouted, and ran outside again.

 **A/N:** that was a long chapter right? Sorry to make Callie go thru this again, poor thing. But she's not doing such a great job in acting normal anymore. How long will take until the moms learn about what is really happening?

Hope you enjoyed, and please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews! Love those! I enjoy reading about all of your ideas to how the moms find out, but I already have an idea myself. I hope you like it. But it will take a while longer, the moms already know something is wrong, but they won't find out what happened just yet.

For the reader who asked to write about Jude's getting to jail – or juvie – because of the weed, I'll think about it! Promise.

And last, but not least, I made a trailer for our story, as some of you asked me! I hope you like it! The link is at my profile, tell me what you think.

The link is this one: watch?v=5C2u1jJjGV0

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

Jude was angry with his sister, but was sad as well. He felt bad for acting like that with her. He had never seen her acting like that with him. Definitely not saying the things she did. Callie never talked much about what they had gone thru, and when she did, she never did it like that. He almost felt guilty for everything she had gone thru to protect him.

At Callie's outburst, everyone were shocked. They looked at each other in silence for a couple seconds, while Stef ran after her daughter. Lena side hugged Jude, as he let one tear scape.

"Are you okay bud?" she asked

"Yeah, I just don't get it" Jude said

"What don't you get?" Brandon asked

"Why is she acting like this… It's not like her to do so" he said, and Mariana got annoyed. She was without patience with him for a while now, and she hated how he could treat Callie with all that sassy attitude, even when their sister was having a hard time.

"Well, I've been asking the same thing about you" Mariana said, and got a glare from Lena "What? I mean it! Can't Jude see that it has been a hard couple of days for everyone?" she said

"You don't know anything!" Jude said back

"Ok you two. We need to calm down, and prepare a fine dinner to our celebration night" Lena said, trying to seem calm, when in reality she had her mind in full speed, thinking about what could be wrong with Callie

"What's the point? She already ruined it anyway" Jude said

"None of that. She's upset, but mom will bring her back home, and we'll all eat together" Lena said, "Now, go back to work" she said, looking at her kids. They sighed and went back to their assignments in the kitchen. She sighed also, and looked at the door, waiting for her wife to return, with their daughter. She needed to know what was going on with the girl. Jude was right, she wasn't herself lately. Oh, she would give anything to know what was going on with her Callie girl.

Stef ran as fast as she could, and it wasn't hard to reach the teenage girl. Callie was sore, and the adrenaline in her body wasn't as high as earlier. She got to Callie, who couldn't run anymore, but couldn't face Stef either. So, she stopped running, but continued to walk forward, without looking at the woman.

"Hey, Callie!" Stef called, when reaching her. "Hey there, wait a second" she asked, but the girl just kept on walking. Stef sighed, and insisted in following her. "Cal wait, c'mon, we need to talk"

"There is nothing to talk about" she quietly said, still walking, as fast as she could manage, trying not to let anymore tears scape. Stef felt a terrible cold in her stomach. It bothered her how much this girl in front of her, reminded her of the girl she was when they first met. Scared, strong, rebel, rude, and with the highest walls she had ever seen around a kid in her life.

"Cal you don't need to put up yours walls again. I'm here, remember?" the blonde tried to reason, while holding the girl's wrist, to try and make her stop

"Don't" Callie said, pulling away from the woman, kind of scared "Don't touch me" she said quietly, trying to run again.

"Callie talk to me, please?" Stef tried again. The girl mumbled something that Stef couldn't understand, but she was able to get in front of the girl, making her stop for once. Then, Stef put her hands at the girl's shoulders, her blue eyes penetrating the brown ones. "Hey, I'm here, talk to me. Please, talk to me now" she said, and at that the girl gave up fighting. She felt her legs giving in, and she let the sobs scape her mouth. As she almost fell to the ground, Stef hold her in her arms, and seated at the grass of the public square where they ended up. She hold Callie, as if holding on her dear life, and rocked both of them, trying to calm the teenager down. The mother was worried beyond believe, she couldn't understand what was happening to her daughter. She saw the girl go thru such terrible things, but she had never been so vulnerable. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here" she kept saying.

"I'm so tired!" the girl said between sobs, and it broke Stef's heart. She kept holding the girl, rocking them both, desperate to calm her baby girl down

"Shh, it's okay baby, I'm here" she kept saying "What are you tired of honey? Hum?" she asked, and was met with silence. She was at a lost, something was wrong, terribly wrong, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Then, she remembered about what Lena had said at the hospital earlier, about Callie's past. The sobs were starting to subside, and her breathing was starting to get even, when Stef tried again "Have you been having nightmares?" she asked the girl, who was taking deep breaths in her mother's embrace.

"What?" Callie, who was thinking better again, asked. Had Stef realized something? What the hell she was doing, now her moms would know for sure that something was happening "Wh… why do you ask?" she asked, still fighting a few sobs. Stef got some space from her, to look her in the eyes

"Baby, I think I know what is going on, and I wish you would talk to me. You know you can always talk to me and momma" she said, caressing the girls face. Callie's heart speed up, and she felt a huge cold in her stomach. But, then again, Stef seemed calm, so she could be talking about something else, right? She just had to play along

"You know?" she asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"Sweety, I think that everything that happened lately and that can bring a lot of memories, maybe some traumas back to our minds" she said, carefully, taking a lock of hair from her daughters eyes. Callie was confused. Where did she got this from? Stef must have seen the confusion from her eyes, and smiled assuring her "It's ok baby, it's ok, can you talk to me about it?"

"I… I don't know" the girl said, letting more tears fall once she realized she had to continue lying to her mother. It killed her, she wanted to tell the truth. She wanted to tell about Troy, and all that happened, about how she was hurting and felt unsafe. About how she couldn't sleep in peace, even last in her own bed after everything, but she couldn't. She would just pretend Stef was right, and that she had some memories haunting her. Thinking again, that was kind of part of the truth. Stef, seeing the girl getting emotive again, hugged her once again, caressing her hair, and whispering soothing words by her ear.

"Shh it's okay my sweet baby" she said

"I'm tired mom, please, I'm tired" was all she could say. Stef cried a couple of tears herself, but put herself together. Not only Jesus was coming home the next day, Callie was having the worst meltdown she had ever seen, and she needed her.

"I know, I know you are" she said calmly "Let's get you home, okay? Just let's go home, so we can eat something delicious and get some sleep, alright baby?" Callie had no energy anymore. She barely nodded, and Stef helped her get up, so they could walk home. She noticed that Callie gasped a little, when she helped her get to her feet "Are you okay sweets" the girl nodded and scratched her nose

"Want home" was all she said, like a tired toddler, and Stef put her arm around the girls waist and they went back home. She noticed that Callie was walking really slowly, but imagined it was because of the outburst she just had.

"C'mon baby, c'mon" she said.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

"Cal! Finally" Mariana said, seeing her sister and mother entering the kitchen. She had red and puffy eyes, and looked tired and pale. Mariana was worried, as well as Lena when she lay her eyes on the girl. "We are almost done, _and_ , I prepared a special dessert for you" she said, trying to cheer her sister up. Callie always took care of her, but she never let anyone take care of her. Mariana just wanted to see her sister happy, as well as Jesus. It was hard for her, since the three of them were so close to each other, and now she felt empty. Callie tried to smile at her, but it was hard.

"Uh thanks" she said "Can I go wash my hands?" she asked Stef, needing to get away from all the attention

"Yeah sure" Stef said

"Go on sweety" Lena said "Just be back in five ok? Dinner is almost ready, and it is a celebration" she said, trying to remain calm and not to show how worried she really was with the girl

"Celebration for what?" Callie finally asked, now that she was calmer. In fact, she was almost lethargic, just trying to get thru another night

"Jesus is coming home tomorrow" Brandon was the one to say. He was helping Jude to put the table. Callie looked at him, with no reaction. What if Troy went back to the house, and injured Jesus even more? That meant that someone would always be at home, and it would be even harder to hide her bruises and the pain.

"What?" she asked, not with the happy expression they all expected "How… Who will stay with him?"

"Momma will" Jude said, trying to engage on conversation with his sister. He felt guilty about her. Callie forgot about everything, she just stood there, like there was nobody else in the room. She felt her legs shaking again, and her heart racing, her hands sweating. She heard Troy's voice in her ear, telling her about how he would enjoy being with her moms.

"Cal?" she heard Stef whisper near her "You okay?" she tried to seem normal, but why it was so hard? She had done it before!

"Hey, it's awesome, right?" Mariana said, taking her sister's hand, but Callie jumped and pushed her hand away.

"I'm… Uh, sorry" she said "Yeah, awesome! I'll wash my hands, be right back" she said, going to the downstairs bathroom.

"What was that?" Lena asked Stef "What happened? She had been crying, I can tell" she didn't even care that the other kids were there. She was just too worried.

"I'm not sure honey" Stef said, while pressing her fingers at her temples

"It's my fault?" Jude asked quietly, looking at their mothers

"Of course not bud, she's just a little overwhelmed, that's all. Me and momma will talk to her, and everything will be fine" Stef said. Before they could say anything else, Callie was back.

She had just washed her hands and her face, and looked herself at the mirror. She looked terrible. She couldn't look much longer. So, she just took a deep breath and tried to ignore the pain she was feeling all over her body. She looked at the mirror again, and lifted her shirt, to see the hand shaped bruised at her ribs. She touched them, and remembered all the happened, which brought tears to her eyes. Then, she remembered why she needed to stay strong. She could not let those marks to lay on her moms bodies, or on Mariana's or Jude's… She definitely could not let this happen to Jesus neither. He needed to be safe to recover. So, she tried to put up her walls again, and continue. Of course, now her mothers would be all over that, but she have to manage them.

"Hey, just in time" Mariana said, seeing Callie getting back, so her mom would stop talking.

"Okay, let's eat" Stef said. All of them gathered around the kitchen table. Stef kissed Callie's cheek, on her way to the table, and felt the girl go stiff. She smiled, assuring her that it was okay, and they both got their seats.

"So…" she tried to engage on conversation. She needed to. She wanted to feel normal "What time he'll arrive?"

"Well, he will be discharged at noon, we'll should be here not much longer after that" Lena said

"Yeah, and we'll have pizza for lunch, what a miracle right?" Mariana said looking at Lena, and the other laughed

"Yes, it is a special occasion" Stef said. Callie wanted to keep trying to look normal, but she couldn't. She looked at the food at her plate, and wanted to throw up. She didn't remember the last time she had a real meal. If it was up to her, she would never have one again, ever. It felt like she was swallowing _that_ all over again. Besides, she had lost some weight, and it felt nice. It felt like maybe, if she was thinner, he would stop wanting her.

"Maybe we could make a welcome sign or something" Jude suggested "We could do it together"

"He would love that bubba" Lena said

"I'll help!" Mariana said "Maybe we could do it tonight, while watching a movie or something. That way moms can help too" she said

"I'm in" Brandon agreed, before taking another bite "He'll stay at the live room right?"

"Yeah, he will. He won't be able to manage the stairs for a while, and we need space for the hospital bed, so that's the arrangement for now" Stef said, taking a sip of juice. She looked at Lena, who was with her eyes, almost the whole time, on Callie, and sighed a little. She, then, looked at the girl also. Callie was playing with her fork, with a lost gaze. She put a hand on her daughter's leg, to get her attention, like usual, but before she could say anything, the girl jumped, gasping and letting her fork fall. The chatter around the table stopped "I'm sorry love, didn't mean to scare you" she said

"Oh no, it's fine" Callie tried to recover

"Bug, please try to eat something?" Lena was the one to say

"Sorry momma" she said hoarsely "But I'm not all that hungry" she sighed

"You need to eat at least a little sweets" Stef said. The girl looked down and shivered just to think about all the food inside her mouth. About anything inside her mouth.

"Sorry…" she said a little uncertain. She looked at Jude, "I'm not trying to ruin the celebration, I'm just… really tired, that's all"

"You're not ruining anything" Jude said, sincerely. He was now worried about her too.

"May I go?" she asked, and both mothers just nodded. Callie, then, got up slowly, and went to the lounge. She took the courage to climb the stairs, and face her bedroom again. She needed to figure things out, fast. And she wanted to. But it was so damn hard. She entered the bedroom, and immediately felt her chest tighten and physically hurt. Her bed was without any bedding, and the image of that photo came back to haunt her. She felt dizzy, and shaky. She took her phone, which now was at Mariana's nightstand, and texted Daphne. She needed somewhere to stay, because she would go insane in that bedroom.

"Bug, are you alright?" She heard Lena ask. The mother couldn't wait, and went to check on the girl "I thought you wanted to lay down a little" she said, "Why are your bed without a bedding?"

"I… I don't" Callie was at a loss of words.

"It's okay sweety, I can make your bed for you, it not a problem, I'll just take some clean…"

"No!" Callie said, "I mean, no, that's no need. I don't want to lay down"

"But, you should rest bug" Lena tried again "Maybe you could take a shower while I make your bed, how this sound?"

"No momma, please" she insisted "I'm going to GU" she said, after looking at her cellphone, which showed Daphne's answer.

"Excuse me? No you're not" Lena answer

"Why not?" Callie asked, trying not to get angry this time

"Because, I want you home with your family, and tomorrow Jesus is coming home too. I want you here" Lena insisted

"I can come back at lunch time" Callie tried again "Please momma, please!" she almost begged.

"Callie, I don't feel comfortable with you spending so much time there, and neither does mom" Lena said "Besides, we need our family together, and honestly, I want to keep an eye on you. I'm kinda of worried about you"

"Well, you don't need to. I just need some time, please momma. I don't wanna sleep here tonight" She said "I mean… I want to spent the night with my friends, please"

"Sorry Cal, that's a no. Please go take…" but before she could finish, Callie had entered the Jack and Jill bathroom and locked the door. Lena sighed and felt the same cold at her stomach, as Stef felt before. Something was going on. She turned to leave the room and find some clean sheets, but stopped in her tracks when she heard the faint sound of someone throwing up. The shower was running, but she was sure she could hear it. She got closer to the door, and knocked lightly "Cal? Are you ok?"

Callie was far from okay. Her body was feeling the weight of everything. She felt sick from all the collateral damage of all those medicines still, she felt an immense pain all over her body, and she felt her mind racing, her thoughts were all over the place, she felt like she was going crazy. She felt like giving up on everything and everyone. When she heard her mother knocking at the door, she froze. As if like all the words scape her mouth, so she just hold her breath and say nothing, hoping that she would just go away.

"Momma? It's everything ok?" it was Mariana asking. Lena looked at her, and could not hide the worry. "It is Callie, right? What happened?"

"I wish I knew" she sighed "Are you sure she didn't told you anything? You two tell each other everything" she tried

"No, I promise" the latina said, knowing that her mom could believe she was hiding something, but this time she was telling the truth. And that worried both of them even more. "Did you had a fight?"

"No, she just got angry because I wouldn't let her sleep at Girls United" Lena said "I just… I don't know why she suddenly wants to spend so much time there"

"Well… I'm sure it's not a big deal" the girl said, trying to help her sister with their mom "I mean, she and Daphne are like, super friends, and Daphne just went thru a hard time… I guess she just want to spend time together" Lena looked at her daughter, not buying it "I'm serious. And you know, I can tell you she is pmsing, that's why she's so emotional, plus all that happened with Jesus ya know" Lena nodded and sighed again

"Well, please talk to her. I'll talk to mom" she said, before walking down the stairs.

Lena wanted to find the clean bedding to make Callie's bed, but first she needed to find Stef. Now that Jude and Brandon had already done the dishes, and were at the lounge choosing a movie and looking for the materials to have the sign done, Stef was just finishing cleaning the kitchen and had taken the trash outside. What she found at the trashcan, made her dizzy. Her mom and cop's instincts telling her something very serious was happening. There was the sheets from Callie's bed. She haven't found the girl's clothes, which should had been there, but someone else took it before she could find it.

"Stef?" she heard Lena calling her, and went back to the kitchen. She saw the worry from her eyes reflected on her wife's.

"What is it honey?" she asked. Lena got a seat at one of the stools and rested her head on her hand, sighing.

"What the hell is happening with our girl?" she said, "What happened while you were outside with her? Did she told you anything?" she asked, then, looking at her wife.

"I… uh, I don't know love. She just said she was tired, and I figured you were right about the past trauma's thing you know" she said "I just… I'm just not sure that is it, I mean, why now?"

"I don't know!" Lena said, "Maybe it could be a good sign. Maybe, all that had been happening brought back some memories to her, and she finally feels safe to let it show you know" Lena tried to reason

"So, what do we do?" Stef asked, knowing that her wife had far more experience with all that child psychology thing

"We help her, if all that hurt is coming back now, than we have to help her to heal all that pain for good. Now she feels safe to do so, so we have to show her that she can count on us no matter what, we're family" Lena said, it was simple to say, but not as much to believe what she was saying. "I'll find some clean sheets to make her bed, I don't know why, but she has none at her bed right now" she said getting up, and Stef remembers the trashcan

"Well, I don't know if this has to do with all the traumas she's facing, but I know where her beddings are" she said, with a high pitch voice

"What? Where?" Lena was confused

"The trashcan. Why? You tell me" Stef said, going back outside, to retrieve the sheets from the trash

"Wha… What? Why would she throw them away?" Lena asked, following her. Stef was silent, while taking it from the trash, and then looked at her wife

"I don't know love, but I don't like it" she said "I don't like it at all"

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

Mariana waited for her sister to come out of the bathroom, while thinking about how everything got so messed up those past few days. Callie, on the other hand, spent all her time in the shower, thinking about how she could manage her situation. She had to get herself together, and act normal, but now she already had blown everything. She knew her moms knew something had happened. And her last scape, that she could think of, was GU. Now that that was out of the table, she had to be strong and sleep in her own bed, like nothing had happened. The problem was, she couldn't bring herself to do it! The second choice she had, and what she wanted most, was to sleep at her mothers bed with them. But that was out of question. She never asked for that, it would just alarm them even more. Besides, it was their last night together before having Jesus home, and she shouldn't be in the way. She got out of the shower, and remembered she hadn't brought any clothes with her, so she just wrapped herself in her towel, and went to her bedroom.

"Hey" she said to Mariana "I forgot my pajama, just have to take it" she said, because of the missing door

"Don't worry, I found a solution for us" Mariana said, getting up, and letting the sheet she had fastened at the door earlier, down. That was not the only problem for Callie, but she couldn't say anything.

"No, that's not the same, I'll go to the bathroom" she said, opening the closet

"Okay… So, I was.." she started to say something, but saw a bruise at Callie's upper arm. "Woah, what's this at your arm?" she asked getting closer to her sister. Callie almost panicked, not turning to look at her sister "Cal, what happened?"

"Oh… what?" she said, trying to thing about something to say

"This" Mariana said, pointing at her arm "Who did this?"

"Uh, no one" she said, with her pajama in her hands "I bumped at the… at the wall, not a big thing"

"Are you sure? I doesn't look like…"

"Yeah, I'm sure" Callie said, entering back at the bathroom. Mariana sighed, and waited for her to get out again, seating at her bed. Callie got back, fully dressed, with a long sleeve pajama, even though it was a hot night, and Mariana noticed it. "So, momma told me about you wanting to sleep at GU"

"What did you said?" she asked, knowing that the common thing between them was to cover for each other

"I said that you want to spend time with Daphne, that she's having a hard time lately" Mariana said sincerely. "But, what's the real deal? I feel like you haven't been honest to me lately, and that's not normal for us" she said "Why don't you wanna sleep here with me anymore?" Callie sighed, and got a seat next to Mariana at her bed. She couldn't even think about seating at her own. She looked at her sister, and felt the need to be honest, but she couldn't.

"I… I can't tell you" she said, being the most honest she had been in a while. The matter was, she trusted Mariana with her secrets, and they were sisters. They told each other everything, always.

"Why not? I'm worried"

"Because. I'm just… I just have to deal with some stuff, but when I'm done, I'll tell you"

"And what this has to do with sleeping in our bedroom? It is our favorite place at the house, just our space, where we share everything. We love it here"

"I know. I just can't… I can't sleep at my bed right now, I can't" she said and Mariana nodded. She could see Callie was trying to be honest and that something was bothering her a lot. All she could do was try to help´

"Okay" she said "I have an idea" but before she could share her idea with Callie, Stef and Lena appeared, passing thru the sheet Mariana had put at the door's place.

"Hey loves" Stef said as she seated at Callie's bed, and Lena at the chair from the writing desk where the computer was "What's going on here?"

"Uh nothing, just talking" Mariana said

"That's nice, because we have to talk to both of you" Lena said

"What about?" Callie asked in a raspy voice, almost unnoticed by both woman

"Well, today Mariana showed up at Jesus's bedroom at the hospital, and we had an important conversation" Stef said, remembering about what they talked about. Mariana had disobeyed them once again, and had showed up to see Jesus, without permission. When she saw him, she started crying, and he got stressed. "We both decided that she would go back to therapy, to process everything"

"So…" Mariana said

"So, we feel like Callie should go with you"

"Together?" Callie asked. They couldn't make her talk about things while her sister was hearing everything

"Yeah, but each one would have a separate time to talk" Lena answered. Callie sighed, they knew her reaction wouldn't be like Mariana had. "Slug-a-bug, this is serious. We can see you are having a hard time, and we just want to help you go thru it"

"I'm fine" she said flatly.

"You're not" Stef said "And I saw how you are not fine earlier this night, right? You said yourself, you're tired, so we want to help you stop feeling this way" she tried

"I won't talk to anyone. I just had to go talk to doctor Kodema and that never helped" she said

"This can be different. And it is another therapist" Lena tried "And it's not up for discussion, we want you both going, twice a week"

"Ok, that's everything? I want to start making Jesus's sign, and watch a movie. We need to relax a little" Mariana said, looking at Callie "And we planned to sleep down at the lounge, as a family, it would be fun" she said, and Callie smiled at her, thankful.

"Yeah, you may go. It is a good idea" Lena said. Mariana got out the room, but when Callie got up, Stef stopped her

"Wait Cal, we need to ask something" she said. The girl turned to face them, without saying anything "There is something you would like to tell us?"

"Uh… no"

"Like, why were you bedding at the trash?" Lena was the one to ask. At that, Callie turned white and looked scared. Had they found her clothes as well? This could be the end for her

"Wh… What?"

"Sweets, we're not mad" Lena said

"We just want to understand it, what happened?" Stef said "Does that has some relation to you not wanting to sleep in here?"

"No" she said. Her mind was not being useful to make good excuses right now.

"Cal…"

"I just… stained it, and couldn't get it clean, and didn't want to bother you. I would buy another one, I have the money" she babbled. Stef got up, and got close to her, without touching her, sensing she was in defensive mode

"Sweets, you can tell us anything. You know that right?" she tried. The girl just nodded "Then explain to me, why it doesn't seem to have any major stain at the sheets, as I just look at them?"

"Are you investigating me?" she asked, defensive

"I'm your mother, I'll always look thru the signs to know what's going on. Especially when I know you're hiding something"

"Bug, listen" Lena said, getting up as well, and holding Stef back "If those memories that are coming back at you are hurting you so bad, we want to know what they are about, so we can help" she tried. "It was something about the doors? Not feeling safe, or feeling watched, that made you throw them away?" Callie was impressed. Lena was so wrong, but at the same time, so right about her reasons, that she decided to go along, and lie again. She let some tears fall

"I don't know why I did it" she said

"So talk to us" Stef tried "What came to your mind? It was… It was something about Liam?" she said. Talking to Lena earlier, they figured that everything that happened the past few months, and the doors being taking away, could have made Callie feel scared, and like she was at that situation again. Callie took a deep breath. It wasn't that. Not just that at least. But hearing that name, made her heart flinch and she nodded, crying harder.

"Oh my girl, it's okay" Lena said, hugging her "We're here, we'll get thru this" she said, and Callie kept silent. Stef embraced the two of them and tried to ignore the feeling that it was something else that made Callie feel that way.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

 **A/N:** So, hope you like it. Not much action in this chapter, but it was necessary for the sake of the rest of the story. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews! Love those!

 **I'm so sorry for the waiting!** I was having a hard time finding some time to write and update my stories, but I'll try harder. I hope to update Feels Like Home to Me soon also.

And last, but not least, I made a trailer for our story, as some of you asked me! I hope you like it! The link is at my profile, tell me what you think.

The link is this one: watch?v=5C2u1jJjGV0

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

All the siblings were reunited in the living room, with some mattresses at the floor and the couch made up for them to sleep in when Callie and the moms went downstairs. Both woman were incredible worried about Callie, but at least they felt like they knew what was going on in her mind. Mariana, at the other hand, knew something freaking scary was going on, and was beyond worried.

Jude, Mariana and Brandon were working on the signs to welcome Jesus, when they saw their mothers and their sister, descending the stairs.

"Hey Cals, look" Jude said, trying to be nice with her "I need your help, like an artistic insight to make this more unique or something" she looked at him and smiled. The love she felt for that little guy was different from everything she had ever felt before.

"I'll make some popcorn, what do you guys think?" Lena said, also smiling, receiving a positive response from the boys. "Stef, will you help me?" she asked, and noticed that her wife was completely distracted, looking at her phone "Stef?"

"What?" the blonde asked, looking at her wife. Then she saw that Callie was already painting something aside with Jude, and realized she wasn't paying attention at all "Sorry babe, what do you need?"

"Come help me in the kitchen honey, please" Lena said and Stef followed her. "What is going on, someone from work?" Lena asked her wife when they got to the kitchen, while she reached for a couple of bows to put the popcorn in. "Or are you distracted because of our talk with Callie?"

"Both actually" Stef answered, "Something about all this just doesn't make sense Lena. Callie is hiding something" she said, seating in one of the stools while Lena popped the popcorn

"Well, at least she's going to the therapy. It's a start honey, one step of the time" Lena said, while putting the popcorn in the bows, and then glancing at Stef, who was staring at the phone again "Ok, what is it with the phone?" she asked, supporting her hands on the table

"Capitan Roberts is talking about the detective job again" Stef said in a sigh "Apparently they have a position in a special unit, and she recommended me for it" at that, Lena got a seat as well

"Well, what are you gonna do?" she asked "Honey you know that a position like this will require a lot of your time, yes? And with Jesus, and…"

"Yeah, but we also need the money" Stef said "And it is a onetime opportunity Lena. I have to say, I'm inclined to take it"

"Stef, I need you here more than never. It's not a great time for you to be absent. Jesus is coming home tomorrow for god sake! And what about Callie, she is a mess, and she needs you here. No to mention Mariana, who is on speed, and Jude smoking pot, and Brandon with all that college mess" she said in one unique breath

"I know love, do you think I don't know that? But we need the money, and I'll be around just as much as usual, I promise" Lena got up at that

"Well, sounds like you already made your mind" she said, getting the bows and walking out

"Lena wait" Stef said, frustrated. Lena was right, she had made up her mind, but she didn't want to make her wife upset. She sighed and decided to continue this conversation later. She needed to figure this out with her wife, because if she was accepting this job, she was required to start as soon as possible.

Stef took some time too cool of and got up to go back to her family. What she saw, at first, made her smile a little. Jude, Mariana and Callie were discussing about how to make the letters on the sign, while Brandon was looking thru Netflix to find something for them to watch. Lena had one of the two popcorn bows in her lap, helping Brandon decide. She just stood there, for a while, leaning against the doorframe, taking the sight in. However, her simile disappeared slowly when she noticed how her kids really looked. Jude was tense beside Callie, he felt guilty about all that went down between them and he had never seen her like this, so he was also scared. Brandon was anxious, he kept looking at the TV, but wasn't really paying attention, she could tell. Then she noticed how Mariana seemed preoccupied, and she wondered if she was still on something. But then, she noticed how the latina would look at Callie every other minute. Of course, they were best friends, but this was not a standard behavior for her. It made her wonder if she was just too worried about everything, or if she just knew something that her and Lena didn't. And, last but not least, she looked at Callie. She would force a smile now and then, when Jude said something to her, but her eyes were empty, her face was pale and she was too jumpy. Something about hers and Mariana's behavior made her stomach churn. And, in a not rational way, made her want to accept the detective job even more.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

Callie was finding easier to distract herself with all her family around. Even though her moms knew something was wrong, they did the best they could to make the evening as light as possible for everyone.

 _Are you okay? Are you sure you can't come?_

She read a new message from Daphne and sighed. She was in pain, and with so much fear, but it was easier than she thought it was going to be, being around her siblings and parents. When the sign was ready, they all prepared themselves for the movie Brandon had picked, but Callie wasn't really paying attention. She answered Daphne, and then received another message; it was a link to a news report, with a message below

 _"Man involved in hit and run dies after a few days in the hospital. The two survivor children of the family are officially in the foster system, waiting for an adoption"_

 _Well, well, well… That makes you responsible for the death of 3 people! And to top it all, those two kids are in foster care, just like you and Jude. I bet they'll hate you, as much as you must hate your father for ruining your life, right? Hope them find a good home, I hear the Olmsted's are willing to foster again._

 _Good night princess, see you soon_

It was Troy's. She was at the couch, between Mariana and Stef when she received the text. Callie felt her hands go numb, shivers go up thru all her body, and her sight got a weird. Suddenly it was hard to breath, her heart was bumping fast and hard, but still she felt like she had no strength. Mariana looked at her, and took her hand in hers, knowing something was wrong, but that she wouldn't want the moms to know. But, as soon as Callie felt the touch, she jumped, getting Stef's attention

"What's going on?" she asked, getting Lena's attention as well

"Nothing" Mariana said rather quickly

"Cal, are you alright?" Lena asked, getting up from her seat in the chair, and going closer to her. Now the entire family had their eyes on her again, just great "Honey, you are really pale" she tried again. Callie had glassy eyes, looking ahead, trying to recompose herself, trying to think about anything other than the message she had just received.

"Cals?" Stef tried now, once Lena didn't get any response. She tried to brush a lock of hair from her face, but Callie jumped again

"Sorry" she said "I just, need to go to the restroom" but she didn't have the strength to get up. She felt dizzy and nauseous

"Oh, I have to go too" Mariana said getting up and pulling Callie by the hand. This time she didn't jumped with the touch, and them both were gone before one of the moms could say something. They just looked at each other, concern transpiring from their eyes

"Mom, what's wrong with her?" Brandon asked "Is she sick or something?"

"I don't think so honey" Lena was the one to answer, as Stef was still staring at the door witch both of her daughters went thru. "It's just being a lot you know? She's stressed, we all are"

"She's not stressed" Jude said, getting Stef's attention

"What do you mean bud?" the blond asked

"She's not stressed, she's scared" he said

"Have you seen her act like this Jude?" Lena asked

"Well, not exactly" he said "But kind of, yeah. In some of the houses we lived, she would act weird, like she was having some panic attack or something, be she always said it was nothing and I would believe her, until…"

"Until what?" Jude looked at his hands

"Well, there was this was time, she would act like this and it turned out our foster father was beating her and bullying her. She ended up in the hospital" he saw the concern in his mothers eyes, and continued "But it's fine right, obviously, no one is hurting her here. We're home" he said, opening a timid smile, that Lena tried to correspond to.

"Hey, where you're going?" Lena asked her wife, who got up in a jump

"I'll check on them" she said, living no room for a discussion. She went to the downstairs bathroom, and heard Mariana's voice, so she stopped to hear before knocking on the door.

"Cal, please calm down, you're scaring me" she said "Talk to me" Callie sat on the toilet seat, while Mariana stood in front of her "Listen, I know you're scared, and I'm here for you. But I can't keep helping you with moms, if you don't tell me what's going on" she tried. At this Stef's concern only grew, if not even Mariana knew what was wrong, then something must be seriously wrong with Callie.

"I'm fine Mari, just leave me alone" Callie said in a raspy voice "Why can't you just do that?"

"Because" Mariana said, feeling slightly hurt "I'm your sister and you are my best friend. I won't let you alone" at that Callie started to cry, covering her face with her hands. She couldn't control herself any longer. While her eyes were closed, she could see Troy's face and her picture laying broken and violated. She could hear the crash from the cars, she could imagine her and Jude first going to their first foster home, and how scared they were, and couldn't help but imagine that there were another couple of siblings lost in the world right now and she felt responsible. She could only hear the faint voice of her sister, so far away, while she could feel his hands all over her body and the pain radiating thru her body, especially her ribs and her head. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She was in the dark, she was so lost. She had no anchor anymore, she was all alone, lost in her head. She could see the picture of a happy family, that she had seen in one of the news reports, and she knew she had some fault in destroying them.

When Callie started to cry, Mariana tried to calm her, but with no success. That's when Stef started knocking on the door, feeling helpless to know that her baby was suffering so much behind that door

"Cal, calm down please" Mariana said

"Mariana, open the door now" Stef said, talking lauder then she realized she was, and scaring Callie further. The girl shrank while all she could hear was Troy trying to barge in to hurt her again.

"But"

"Now Mariana" she tried again and the teen complied. Mariana felt terrible. She had two siblings who were the same age as her, and they where her best friends ever, they where each other rocks. Now both of them were hurting, and she felt terrible and someway responsible for all that was happening. She also felt lost. Was she loosing her best friends, both at the same time? As soon as she opened the door, Stef came right in, and rushed in Callie's direction.

"Shhh honey, it's me" she said, taking the fragile girl in her arms once again that night "It's mom, you're okay" she said rocking her. Callie couldn't hear her. She was still lost. But as the time passed, her body found the comfort in the mother's embrace, and in the steady movement she was doing. That made her calm a bit "Please honey, breathe with mom okay?"

"Mariana, please excuse us" they heard Lena's voice. She had came to see how Stef was doing with the girls, and found a broken Callie in Stef's arm, at the bathroom floor

"But momma"

"No but's, please go stay with your brothers" she said firmly and the girl complied. Lena kneeled beside her daughter and wife, caressing Callie's back gently.

"Cal, honey" she said "Breathe sweetie. You're he with us, you're safe. Mom and I are here and we'll protect you from anything okay?" she tried. Both woman stayed there with a broken girl for what seemed like an hour, until she calmed herself entirely

"M' sorry" she said. All the energy had been drained from her body, she had given up. She needed to sleep, even if that meant to have nightmares. She had her head in the crock of Stef's neck, and her body finally felt relaxed with some human contact.

"It's okay honey, everything is okay" Stef said

"Are you sure you want to sleep in the living room with everybody?" Lena asked "You don't have too sweetie" Callie nodded

"I want too" she said simply. So Stef and Lena helped her up, and while she was getting up, she winced in pain, forgetting about her disguise.

"What? What is it?" Lena asked, worried. Callie tried to breath, while holding her middle, which hurt so much

"Are you feeling sick love? It is your stomach, or what?" Stef tried also, but the girl didn't reply. Lena took a cup of water from the sink, and helped Callie to take a sip. Callie wasn't expecting to feel something in her mouth, and wasn't listening to them very well yet. Lena tried to put the cup in her mouth to help her, while saying

"Just take a sip baby, it's okay" but the girl, who was with her eyes closed, could only feel someone forcing something she didn't want in her mouth. And it was worse when she felt the water in her lips. She could feel Troy forcing himself in her mouth and emptying himself on her. Callie first reflex would have been to fight, but her body couldn't even stand alone. So, the next thing they know, and Callie had pushed the cup, dropping it on the floor, and then turning fast to hold the sink strongly with her both hands, while she vomited. Lena and Stef just glanced at each other, more and more concerned about their daughter situation. She didn't have too much on her stomach to throw up, but she did it anyway, and it was so painful. Lena kept caressing her back, while Stef hold her hair and both tried to calm her.

After that, they helped her to lay down at one of the mattresses that the other kids had set in the living room, and covered her up so she could rest.

"Do you want some ginger ale honey?" Lena asked, and she just denied. Mariana sat at her side, followed by Jude. The moms decided not to force her to talk, or anything, they just wanted her to rest, because they could see how exhausted she was. After cleaning the water that Callie had dropped in the restroom, Lena went back to the living room, some time after everything happened, and found all four kids asleep, and Stef nowhere to be seen. So she went to the kitchen and found her there, looking at her notebook.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked, putting her hand at her wife's shoulder

"Just searching some things about panic attacks" she said quietly.

"Oh honey, that's not gonna help" she said calmly "Each case is unique. And besides, we're not even sure that's the issue"

"Ok, so what do we know? Because right now all I know is that I have one kid at the hospital, and another one completely broken Lena" Stef sighed "She's… just… broken" the woman said, with her eyes watery

"I'm worried about her too, but we'll help her, I promise"

"Worried? Well, I'm beyond worried Lena. Something is terrible wrong and I know it" Stef said matter-of-factly "And it scares me so much, that I'm even more concern with that broken girl, who is here with us, than Jesus who's so hurt and far away. You know why? Because at least I know what's wrong with him, so I can fix it. I have no clue what is going on with Callie, and it kills me" she said sadly

"I know honey, it kills me too. But I really think we are on the right path with her. Maybe is a good thing that she is showing those emotions, maybe it means that she feels safe to show us how she feels" Lena tried to reason, but Stef knew it was something more. She had that gut feeling, and it wasn't a light feeling. "What's this?" Lena asked, before Stef could answer her. The brunette, who was behind Stef, saw one new email message, called "Evidence Diamond Case" coming.

"Well, the detectives on that special unit are sending me some evidence to analyze from the case we are working on" she said like it wasn't a big deal.

"We?" Lena questioned, intrigued. She knew her wife would end up accepting the job, but she didn't expect it to be so fast

"Yeah, well, they need the help Lena" Stef said, closing the notebook "And this case… I can't stay put and do nothing, is horrendous. I know you would do everything in your power to help if it was you in my place" Lena softened a little, and got a seat beside Stef

"What is it about?" she asked, now concerned about the subject

"Uh… Well, it's a sex crimes gang they are trying to catch for some time now. They are pretty bad business actually" Lena sighed, how could people do such things like that? "And they deal with children and teenagers basically" at that Lena's eyes grew wide

"What? What do they do?"

"For what it seems, there are different types od perverts in this gang. Some of them kidnap kids and abuse them. Other just rape a few kids, and others are pimps and use the kids to gain money. They work each other, what seems like a club or something" Stef said, massaging her temples. She couldn't help it but think about her own little girls in a situation like this. At Lena's silence, she continued "This girl, Diamond, she works for one of the pimps. And we need to help her to get out of this life. Maybe she can also help us, by giving some more information on how this group works"

"God Stef, this is awful. I know you're nature is to help people, but this is just too.. too much" she said "Please be careful, we also need you"

"I know you do honey" Stef smiled a little "And I'll always be here"

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

Next day came fast, and neither one of the moms could sleep. There was just too much happening, and they were beyond worried. About all of the kids, about how things would be with Jesus from now on, about their carriers, the lack of money, everything. It was such a challenge to raise all these kids, but they loved them all so much, they couldn't imagine a different life.

Callie was quiet. Too quiet. She didn't say a word at breakfast, nor did she helped choosing the pizza's flavors. Stef and Lena both had tried to talk to her at some point, but she just nodded or answered with monosyllabic words, so they figured she needed some space. They both left the kids alone, so they could go pick Jesus up and bring him home soon.

Everything was going smoothly. Jesus seemed in a good mood for the majority of the time, Emma was there to see him too, and the siblings were all extra helpful and excited. That was until Stef offered Jesus a piece of pepperoni pizza. He went crazy, because he didn't want the round red things on his pizza

"Honey, it's pepperoni" Lena said "Your favorite flavor" he looked at it still mad and Stef step up to help

"We can take it off, see" she said, taking the pieces of pepperoni off of his pizza, but it didn't help.

"I don't want it" he all but screamed and pushed the plate away with a force. Everyone was in shock, without knowing how to react. The moms recovered quickly though. Callie on the other hand, felt her chest tighten and her heart pulse fast. She could hear Troy screaming and cursing at her moms. She was seated eating her pizza, with Brandon in front of her and he noticed her demeanor. Her eyes were glassy and she was staring at the pizza she had dropped at the plate.

"Callie, are you okay?" he asked, noticing she had ketchup on her cheek "Here, let me" he said, motioning to clean it for her, but she jumped before he could touch her. Stef was reaching for the plate Jesus had thrown at the floor, and saw Brandon's expression

"What is going on here?" she asked getting closer to them, and noticed how Callie seemed to be paralyzed

"I don't know, Jesus freaked out, and she just froze" he said, looking scared "I tried to clean her cheek, to help her, but she jumped, I don't know what I did"

"You didn't do anything" Stef said, putting the plate Jesus had thrown at side, and kneeling next to Callie "Hey sweets, can you tell me what's wrong?" Callie then looked at her. She came back to her own body and noticed how worried and tired her mom seemed. They had too much on their plates, she remembered. She shouldn't be adding on their worries. Why was she so out of control? She felt her phone vibrating before she could answer her mom, and looked at it right away

 _I'm always watching you. If you tell anything, bad things will happen. Think about jail time, while I enjoy my freedom with Jude and Mariana. And with Jesus and your moms too, why not?"_

"Hey, I'm talking to you" Stef called her again. Callie looked at her mom again, now with trembling hands and watery eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, she had had enough. But her family deserved better, they deserved to be happy. What should she do?

"I'm fine" she said between her teeth "Please, worry 'bout Jesus" she tried

"Sweets, he's with momma. He's fine, I'm here, talk to me" the worried mom tried. At that moment the doorbell rang, and Mariana went to answer

"It's AJ" she said, before going back and then Callie felt scared again. She didn't want to be around any man. Any boy. None. Without noticing, she took Stef's hand, nervous and trembling

"What is it sweetie?" the mom tried, bringing her closer to her, until she could hug the sixteen year old, and the girl let her. "Tell me baby"

"Don't let him touch me" she whispered, without thinking clearly.

"Hey" AJ said going inside, along with Mike. Stef was alarmed by what she had just heard, and didn't payed attention to the two

"Who honey?"

"None of them" Callie said, and Stef just hold her closer.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

After all the messed-up situations that happened that day, Stef told Mike and AJ that they needed some alone time, and they understood. AJ was a little hurt, because Callie was acting so strangely with him, but he decided to try and talk to her later. He knew she wasn't the kind to just talk about everything easily, so he would give her some time. Lena and Stef scheduled an appointment for the girls the next day and tried to understand Callie's triggers to start reacting the way she was. Lena still believed strongly that she was starting to deal just now with all her traumas, and that was a good thing, because she would be able to heal.

"Really? She had other moments to do that. Why didn't she act like that before Liam's trial?"

"Because she still didn't trust us as much then" Lena answered a pissed Stef, while they were changing for bed that night

"Yeah, what about that time when she found him at that Mexican fair? Or, or when she questioned him about the bags he was buying in her name? Didn't she trust us then either?" Stef said, making her point, while putting her pajama pants

"Of course she did. But the brain it's not that simple honey. Maybe she was just used to deal with all of those stuff, and now she isn't so much anymore, thank god"

"I don't know babe. I just want her to catch a break for a change" Stef sighed.

Callie was at the couch with Mariana, talking to Jesus. The moms had let them stay there until he fell asleep. Mariana was actually doing all the talking, but Callie was feeling more in control at that time. She didn't want to worry anyone anymore. She thought that the pain in her body was going to be the worst part to hide from her family, but now that she was used to it, the harder part was to hide the mess in her brain. She excused herself to go take a shower, which was her third that day, and worked on climbing the stairs with her damaged body. Lucky enough she had learned the best way to do it. When she entered her bedroom to find the sweatshirt from Stef and a pajama pant, she found something on her bed. She was so scared to see what it was, but she knew she had too. It was a note, and it said: _"We have a party to attend tomorrow. Please behave, can't wait to see you again"._ She threw the paper like it had burnt her skin, and all but ran to the bathroom. Same thing again, the shower burning up on her skin, the shame of looking at the mirror and showing the more and more blue and purple marks on her body, that each day looked worse, and the need to throw up even if she was with her stomach almost empty. Almost, because her mothers made her eat that day. And she obeyed, because that kind of orders she received from them, made her feel loved like she almost didn't remember being.

At the bedroom next to her, Stef was lying in her bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking about how everything got so messed-up. Her heart knew something was terrible wrong, and she jus couldn't put her finger on it. She also knew, somehow, that she had to work that Diamond case. She knew it didn't make any sense, but something inside of her told her it was the best way to help her family. Her daughter. That's why she knew she would be working that case right in the field already next day, even if she knew that her wife wouldn't be too happy about it, with a sick child at home. It had to be done. She didn't know why, she just knew it had to.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

 **A/N:** So, so, so sorry for the long wait! I'm really sorry, I hope I can update more often from now on. Please review, it helps me a lot to not give up on this story.

What did you guys think about this chapter? I can tell you that Stef will find out about Troy soon. Probably next chapter. So please review, tell me how you think it's going to happen.

And don't forget to check out the trailer of this fic.

The link is this one: watch?v=5C2u1jJjGV0


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews! Love those!

 **So, to reward all the wait for the last chapter, I'm already posting a new one today! It is a long chapter, and SO IMPORTANT to this story. Please read and review. I'm waiting on the reviews to post more okay?** I hope to update Feels Like Home to Me soon also.

And last, but not least, I made a trailer for our story, as some of you asked me! I hope you like it! The link is at my profile, tell me what you think.

The link is this one: watch?v=5C2u1jJjGV0

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

Both Mariana and Callie ended up sleeping at the living room, beside Jesus that night. It was the best choice for Callie anyway, even though she was starting to feel at least a little more comfortable in her own room by now.

Mariana woke up in the middle of the night with Callie having another nightmare. She was sweating, trashing around and saying things like _"please, stop"_ , _"don't, please"_ and _"please, mom, please!"_ , between sobs. Mariana tried to shake her, but she wouldn't wake up. "Cal, it's me, you're fine, it's just a dream" she tried, with no success. That's when she noticed that her sweatshirt was up from her belly, and she could see part of the awful marks in her sister's skin. They looked like hands, and some other shaped bruised, that were so purple it almost seemed black to her. Her heart sink, she felt a cold in her belly and wouldn't know what to do. She had already seen a bruise in Callie's arm, but tried to believe Callie's explanation for it. Should she talk with her moms? "Callie, wake up" she tried again.

The sleeping girl started to stir, finding a worried sister looking down at her. She was confused for a moment, and then she remembered where she was, breathing in relief. Mariana wasn't relieved though. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Callie dismissed her worries quickly "Fine". Mariana looked at her, with tears in her eyes

"No, you're not" she said "Who did that?" she asked, letting the tears fall, like Mariana could never hold back, and pointed at Callie's belly. The hurt girl pulled her sweatshirt down, to cover her skin again, and looked down, thinking about what to say "Callie, who's hurting you? That's why you're so weird this past few days, right? Who is it?" the Latina asked, in tears

"It's nothing Mari" Callie tried "I'm fine, I swear. I just hurt myself at GU the other day" she started, but Mariana wasn't having any more of that

"Stop lying to me! We don't lie to each other" she seemed mad now. She rubbed her nose at the sleeve of her blouse, and looked at sleeping Jesus "Please Cal" she said "I already feel like I'm losing my brother, I can't let my sister get hurt too"

"But I'm not" Callie wouldn't give up, not now. Not if it meant to keep her family out of this. "I'm good, it was jus an accident"

"Yeah, if that's the case, why wouldn't you tell moms?"

"Why do you think? Look around us Mariana, they have _a lot_ in their plates. They said so themselves" Callie said, getting tired from that conversation

"Well, you need to talk to them. If not, I will" she stated, making Callie few her blood boil inside of her

"Don't you dare, is not your fucking place to do that" she said. Mariana was surprised, it was not like Callie to talk with her that way. It made her realize how serious the issue really was "I won't ever talk to you ever again, I mean it" before Mariana could answer, they heard Stef's voice, coming down the stairs

"What is going on down here?" the police officer was a light sleeper and was even more alert these past few days. Both girls looked at her, Callie looking nervous, and Mariana crying "Why aren't you at your beds? And why are you crying?"

"It's nothing" Callie said "She was just having a nightmare"

"No, actually, that's not true. That's not what happened" Mariana said, and Callie interrupted her

"Yes Mariana, that's exactly what happened" Callie said, looking pointedly at her.

"Keep it down girls, you're gonna wake up your brother. C'mon, let's talk in the kitchen" she said, and the girls followed her, knowing it wasn't really an option. "Well, can someone tell me what is going on?"

"It's just that" Mariana said, just to be interrupted by Callie again

"Nothing" she said

"Well, clearly it is something" Stef said. Mariana usually would lie, pretend and create a goo excuse. She knew how to do it better than anyone. But the problem is, right now she didn't want to. She was also known for telling everybody's business, even Jesus's to the moms, but almost never Callie's. This time, though, she was living a great battle inside. She wanted to tell, she wanted to say to Stef what had happened, since the day of Jesus's accident. She wanted to tell her mom too pull Callie's sweatshirt and see how her body looked. But, at the other hand, she never saw her sister talk to her like that. And she had said before, when Mariana had seen the bruise on her arm, that she was figuring out. She didn't want to lose her sister, and she felt like she could lose her either way. "Mariana, why don't you enlighten me?"

"Well… Callie was having a pretty bad nightmare" she began, and felt Callie's glare burn into her "And… and I was worried, because she wouldn't wake up" she continued, letting one more tear fall "And…"

"Mariana" Callie warned. She was angry at the outside, but just freaking out on the outside. Her hands were sweating, and her heart racing. To top that, she wasn't still fully recovered from her dream, as it was one of her worst ones.

"Callie, it's okay" Stef said "Why won't you let her sister finish?"

"Because! Why can't she mind her own business?" she asked in despair.

"Sweets, that's not a very nice way to talk to your sister. She's just worried, and that's okay. She already seen you having nightmares other times, she just wants to help, right?" Stef looked at Mariana, who nodded

"Yeah, no need to be mad" she answered. Whatever was going on with Callie, Mariana knew that telling Stef right now wouldn't help her. So, she kept quiet. It killed her, but she didn't say anything.

"Well, why don't you go get some rest. We all can use some" the tired mother said. The girls turned to leave, but Stef still needed to talk to Callie "Cal, wait a second" the teen just stopped and turned to look at her mom "Are you okay?" she asked, when Mariana had already left, and the girl just nodded "Sweetie, you know you can talk to me right?" another nod. Callie looked down, she couldn't be in that position with Stef much longer, before she would break again "So, you wanna talk about what the nightmare was about?", then she shook her head and Stef sighed "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" she said only above a whisper "I'll go now" and then she turned to leave again. Stef sighed again, and decided to make some coffee, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. So she just got her favorite blue mug, and opened her notebook to look thru the case some more.

When Callie finally got upstairs, she saw Mariana sad face look at her when she entered their bedroom and felt guilty. She didn't mean to be rude to her, it was just none of her business to tell anyone about the bruises. "Hey" she said, and Mariana kept looking at her

"I don't want to see you hurting any longer" she said simply "So you can tell me what's happening and how I can help, or I'll tell moms. And I don't care if you don't ever speak to me again, at least you will be safe" Callie sat at her side, at Mariana's bed, looking at her hands "Please talk to me" she tried again

"I'm sorry for being such an ass downstairs" Callie said "Of course I'll never not talk to you again. It's just…" she stopped, she needed to think things thru. She couldn't tell her.

"What?"

"I can't tell you, but you got to believe me that is for your own good" she said

"Callie you don't have to try and protect everyone anymore, we are a family. We protect each other, always"

"Yeah, well… I'm just… I need some time, please" she didn't want to lie, but if she told her, Troy could go after her and Jude, and the rest of the family. Without counting the video and the people who had died, and the picture he had taken of her "But I know how you can help me"

"Okay… How?" Mariana said

"Letting me sleep in here with you" at that Mariana gave her sister a sad smile and nodded

"Of course. C'mon" she said, letting Callie go under her covers with her. They both laid down in what seemed a comfortable silence for a while. "Cal, are you sleeping?" Mariana asked some time later

"No"

"The person who did this… he was in here? That's why you don't want to be here anymore?" she was almost too afraid to ask, but Mariana was too smart not to put two and two together. There was silence for some more time, until Callie got the guts to say something

"I don't wanna talk about it" she said with a trembling voice, and Mariana felt the need to cry even more. That was an answer, even though she didn't say _yes_. Suddenly she was happy about their therapy appointment the next day. Maybe it could help her find a way of handling this, without betraying her sister's trust. One thing she knew, she couldn't be still about this any longer.

"It's okay" she said, more to herself than her sister.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

Next day was hard for everyone. The moms insisted that the kids should go to school, even though they understood why they didn't want to. It was important for them to keep their routine as normal as possible, so Lena drove everyone there while Stef stayed with Jesus for a while, because she needed to get some paperwork with Monte. It was sad for Lena to see her kids faces, all of them were suffering, and it showed. It was the most difficult time their family had gone thru, she realized. Little did she know that everything was about to get just so much worse.

Concentrating on class was a hard task, not just for Callie, but Mariana too. They had class with Timothy together that day, and Mariana couldn't help but keep looking at Callie, almost as if she needed to be sure the girl was still there. In that same class, Callie received one of her unwanted messages, reminding her about their "date" later that day, and her heart dropped. She thought about running. Even though it would hurt her family, it would be lass dangerous and less sad than they figuring out what was really going on.

"Callie, turn off your phone please" the teacher said, and she put it in her bag. They were supposed to write that day, about something from inside. About something hiding, that they wished it was revealed "It could be a secret lover, or a hiding memory, your choice. Hand it to me at the end of the class please". Callie sighed. She wasn't even sure she would be around as much anymore. Maybe she would run. Maybe she would get killed. Maybe… it was so much incertitude, she gave up trying to keep up with all the possibilities going thru her head. And for one time, just that one time, she opened herself for a piece of paper.

 _There at the rock bottom, the lost girl looked up. She had tried to climb those walls, but there were just so many monsters pulling her back, she couldn't fight. The lost girl, who once had found herself, was now gone. There was no going back from where she was, while all the monsters hurt her again, and again, screaming in pleasure and enjoying her broken body. When she got away from her body, she could stop feeling all this pain, and just stay in silence. That's when she asked herself, did the monsters knew they've broken her soul also? Before she could think of an answer, the pain would bring her back to her flash within a bite of pointed teeth. Behind her eyes she could see all the faces, that she longed. They were so close, whiting a touch, and then they were gone. The monster's poison was infecting her, while she felt he pumping it right inside her without consent. All the poison now making her not want to breathe any longer. She needed to run, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't let the monsters get to her loved ones, who's faces she couldn't touch. They didn't deserve the poison. Maybe she was de poison. Maybe she was the monster, she thought while the monster took another bloody bite from her soul. The lost girl now longed only the silence, nothing more. She longed the end, she was done. She had something hidden inside her, one word, that she couldn't get out. One simple word, while those loving faces kept looking at her, without actually seeing. She tried saying it, her mouth was dry from all the poison, but she needed to try. She mouthed the hidden word, in a whisper… **help!**_ _And then it was all silent again._

She didn't even notice that class had ended, and before she could react, Timothy took her paper from her table. "Wait, it's not done yet" she said, already regretting writing what she did. She didn't think about it, it just came out.

"Sorry Callie, I said until the end of class"

"But… Please" the girl tried, but with no use. She had to let the teacher stay with her assignment, and only hope he wouldn't really read those.

When Callie was taking her lunch break, she saw Aaron calling her, and dismissed. She hadn't answered the calls neither from AJ, or Aaron. Actually, she wasn't talking to anyone. Sophia and Robert had also tried to contact her, but she couldn't bring herself to answer. Right after she rejected the call, Aaron sent her a message, saying that he knew things were bad at home, but he thought she should know that Kyle had been transferred to a normal prison, the day before. She texted him back thanking him and sighed. Poor Kyle, what should she do? She promised she would help, and she wouldn't give up, but right now she was in a tough position too.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

Brandon took Mariana and Callie to therapy after class, and the girls were acting weird around each other. They were quiet, and Mariana insisted on holding Callie's hand or something, just to tell her that she was not alone. Mariana actually liked their psychologist, and he had some good ideas of how to help Callie, making the girl feel more hopeful. Callie, on the other hand, didn't say anything the entire time she was there. She didn't want to go to therapy in the first place, and when she got there, it was a guy. A bold, weird guy. She was an entire hour scared, trapped in that room with a man, it was nerve racking. She wondered if he could see her anxiousness.

After therapy they found Daphne in front of the building, with Rita's car, waiting for them. Callie waked over to her window, not understanding what was going on.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Mariana called me, c'mon get in" she said. Callie looked at Mariana, who smiled slightly at her, and both of them entered the car, Mariana in the passenger seat, and Callie behind.

"What is this about?" Callie demanded an explanation

"Well, Mariana called me asking if I knew what happened" Callie looked shocked at her best friend, who quickly explained "I didn't say anything. She just had some theory's that someone is hurting you, and asked me to say yes or no"

"She said yes" Mariana said "Look, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too. But we think you should go press charges, and that's why she's here. So, we could go with you"

"No, you don't know what you're talking about" Callie said, defensive. "I don't need to press charges"

"Cal, please" Daphne tried "Rita is also worried, and this is serious, you know that"

"And you know that I can't" Callie said to her

"Yes, you can. Callie, you are the victim here, everything else, we'll figure it out. Your moms will figure it out, and also your siblings, and me, and Rita, and the Quinn's" she said "Please" Callie seemed to consider. What if she did that? The police should be able to protect her family, right? An arrest him, so he couldn't get to them. Once again, that never worked with Liam over a rape report.

"I don't know"

"Tell you what" Mariana said "Let's drive to the station. Only to the parking lot, so you can feel if you can go inside or not, ok?" Callie nodded. That seemed fair, but she was so scared… She was quiet the entire ride, fear seeping thru her bones. Some time later, they parked and she stared at the station entrance. Should she go inside? Should she ask for the help she wrote about in her paper?

"C'mon, you can do this" Mariana said

"We are right here" Daphne agreed.

"Okay" she said in one breath "But you wait here" she asked

"But"

"No… Really, I can't do this with you around, I'm sorry" both of them nodded

"Alright, we'll wait here. If you change your mind, just call us and we'll be there"

"Kay" she said, opening the door. She walked slowly to the station entrance, hands shaking, knees wobbling. When she got inside, she felt her cellphone vibrating in her pocket.

 _If you say anything, Kyle is dead_

What? How could that even be possible, she thought. But, before she could think about the message, the phone started to ring. She picked up, with trembling hands

"Hello?"

 _"Cal… Callie"_ said a scared voice on the other side

"Who is this? Kyle?"

 _"Please... please help me"_ the boy cried. Soon after she heard another voice, and he screamed _"Please, please"_ that's all he could say. Then the other man took the phone _"The boy is in a grown-up prison now. He's ours. If you disobey, he'll die"_ and then the line went dead. One new message, it was a picture of Kyle with a black eye, and a knife being pressed to his throat, already dropping some blood. Callie felt her eyes tear up, and her heart drop. She needed to get away from that station. She didn't know how Troy managed to know everything she was doing, but after this call, she was pretty sure he had a lot of other crazy people working with him. She didn't run just because she was pretty sure her legs would give out, but she walked as fast as she could to the car

"So, what happened?" Mariana asked while Callie got in the car

"Nothing. Can we go home?"

"But, what about the charges?" she pushed

"I already told you Mariana, there isn't anything to press charges on

"But" Mariana started again, but Daphne put a hand on her leg, telling her to drop it, and started the car. Daphne knew much more about those kinds of situation then Mariana did, so she could understand why Callie wouldn't say anything. Being in a gang and wanting to get out wasn't that much different.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

Stef was helping in the Diamond's case, in her new position, and was already scared from all the awful things he saw and heard. The teenage girl had been beat up pretty badly, and she managed to talk to Rita, to place the girl at Girls United. In return, she answered a few questions for them, starting on the ones about Russel, her pimp. Stef and her partner thought that he was their ultimate goal, but the girl made them realize it was much more than that

"Who's they?" her partner, Detective Morris, asked

"All of them, the group. I don't know each one of them, but Russel has a lot of friends, they work together" she said

"All of them are pimps?" she shrugged

"No, not necessarily. They all like young girls. Ones sell them, others pay for it. There are also the ones who just hurt them, without involving cash"

"What do you mean?" Stef asked "They kidnap them just for fun?"

"Yeah, some of them have these girls that they own, but they don't work"

"As work, do you mean prostitute?" Morris asked, and the girl nodded

"But there are some of them that let the girls to keep leaving with their families" she said, and Stef was intrigued

"How so?"

"I'm not sure, I've only met some of those in events, or something. But there are like, two guys that kidnap and keep some of the girls, who no one will notice missing, but what they really like is to hunt like normal girls. They rape them, and make them theirs, threatening them and their families, stalking them, beating them and making them hide and pretend it never happened. It's like a sport. Those girls never work, they just sometimes share them with all the others, at some party's of them" she sighed. Diamond knew how complex the hole gang was, it was out of the ordinary

"Yeah, but that doesn't last for long right? Until the family finds out?" Morris asked, and Diamond shrugged again

"The ones I knew, never told. I've heard from others, who tried to and were killed, or had someone they liked killed"

"Can you give us names?" Stef asked

"There was this one, how was it? I think it was Hanna Barret, they killed her. She was one of those girls" she said. "I actually know where one of those guys likes to take them, and where she keeps some of the ones he never let's go. It is a cabin, just outside the city" Morris asked for the directions to that cabin, once the girl didn't know the address, and pulled together a team to go check the place.

While they were in the car, Morris received a call from the station. They had looked Hanna's Barret files, and the information matched.

"So, the information on Hanna's Barret is a match" she said do Stef

"Oh yeah? What is it her story?"

"17 years old, loving home, good student, white, brunette and a volleyball player for her school. Was found dead with 11 stabs at her torso" at that Stef already wanted to throw up "She had been raped viciously several times, but they never found matches for the samples of semen they found. The family said she had been acting weird the last few weeks, but they assumed it was because of the pressure she was having on the team and having broken up with her boyfriend. She never told them anything that was going on, but they found an unfinished letter where she seemed to talk about the abuses. She just didn't leaved enough to finish the letter, and the case went cold" Stef sighed, that was just absurd. It seemed like the same guy's Diamond was talking about

"Well, it's not cold anymore. We'll find this guy" she stated.

They got to the cabin, and the teams prepared to act. They had a warrant and would enter the propriety to find evidence. Stef didn't know that then, but it was the same cabin where Callie was taken some time ago. Going thru the back yard, Morris motioned for her to go see something

"Seems like he likes to have fun outside too" she said, pointing to a piece of wood, with a chain that seemed to be used to chain people's feet or hands in it. They could see marks of blood in that place, and in the wood

"Detectives, there are someone inside" a police officer said

"No car parked, I bet he's not here" Stef said

"Let's go" Morris said, and they went into action. They found three girls inside the cabin, skinny, bruised and scared girls. They helped the girls out, called for an ambulance, and the police crew collected evidence.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

Stef's team went back to the station, while she had to take Diamond to Girls United. When she got there, she was surprised to see Callie was also there.

Daphne had drove to the Fosters house, but Callie didn't want to get in. She needed some time to think, so Mariana got home alone, while Callie went to GU with Daphne. She would never imagine to see Stef there that day. She was lucky though, because Stef hadn't seen her phone yet.

When Mariana got home, crying, she was confronted by Lena to say what was wrong. She tried to dismiss her, telling her it was about Jesus, and the therapy session, but she didn't want to lie anymore. Callie needed saving, and she didn't know how to save her. So she told Lena, not about the police station, but about the bruises.

"What do you mean?" Lena had asked

"I saw in her arm for the firs time, it looked like fingers momma, but she ignored me" the crying girl said "Then yesterday she had this awful nightmare, and I saw her belly. It was almost… _black_ momma, so hurt, there were hand figures in it" at that Lena was already trying Callie's phone, but she wasn't answering

"What did she say about it?" she asked her daughter, not really being successful to calm the teen down

"That it was none of my business. Later she asked to sleep in my bed with me and I asked if someone had hurt her in her bed, she just said she didn't want to talk about it. I think that's why she threw her bedding at the trash momma" she said in a sob "I wasn't supposed to be telling you this, but I'm so scared for her momma" Lena hugged her baby girl, with tears in her eyes, thinking about her other baby girl

"It's okay sweetie, you did well to tell me" she reassured the girl "I know you feel like it was wrong, but it was the best thing you could do for your sister, ok?" the girl nodded shyly "Now, where is she? Where did she go?"

"I don't know" Mariana felt bad enough to had told her about everything, she wouldn't tell where she was now. What was the difference, she would be coming home in a little bit anyway "Shouldn't we just wait for her to get home?"

Since then Lena had been trying everyone she knew, to find Callie. The girl didn't answer, and Stef didn't either. She had left the phone at the station and had no clue as to was going on. To help it all, Lena had called the school, to see if she was there only to discover she wasn't, but to hear Monte say that she was with Timothy, and he was really worried about one paper she had written that day. Noticing how worried the mother was, he decided to email her he essay. That was all it took for Lena to almost loose it. She had called Girls United, and Rita, but Daphne said she wasn't with Callie – what was a lie – and Rita was on her day off that day but was instantly worried about the girl.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Stef said when she met Callie at GU

"I uhm, just hanging out with Daphne" the girl said. After the experience in the police station, she was even more shaken, pale and scared. She felt like anything wrong that she did, and Kyle would get killed because of her.

"Are you okay hon?"

"Yeah, yeah" she said "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh well, I brought a new girl to stay here. Please, ask Daphne to keen an eye on her okay?" she asked, motioning her head to Diamond. "I need to go, if you need anything call me ok? And please, don't take long to go back home"

"Yeah, got it" she said, while Stef hugged her and kissed her temple. Then Stef looked at her daughter's face and felt something weird. She felt a cold in her stomach, and a need to not let Callie go anymore. So, she hugged her again, longer this time

"I love you, you know that?" she said still in the hug

"Yeah, love you too" the girl said. Stef felt weird, but the girl seemed fine. At least, as fine as she had been the last few days anyway. She couldn't just forget her job and take her kid home with her, because of a dumb feeling. She looked at her eyes again

"I'm here, always. Got it?" the girl nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed. The blond detective then parted ways with her, said goodbye to Diamond and got back to work. Callie then received a message

 _It's time to party. Meet me at 5 in the pharmacy's parking lot_

There was one pharmacy near GU. How did he even know she was there? Either way, she convinced Daphne that she would walk home, that she needed a break and some time to think and asked her to keep eyes on Diamond for her mom. When she got into the pharmacy, a car approached her, different from the one she first rode with him, and there was Troy, waiting for her.

"What did you do with Kyle?" she asked thru the window, without getting in, but he didn't answer, he just nodded his head, and another guy got out from the back seat and grabbed her, with a knife in his hand

"Get in" was all he said

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

Getting at the station once again, Stef found her desk with a box full of evidence of the cabin. The girls were in the hospital and giving their statements. One of them had told them that _he_ liked to keep trophies of his girls, all of them unless the ones he kept trapped, because they were the trophies themselves. But from the other girls, the preys he liked so much to hunt, he would always keep his memories in objects.

Stef was already feeling nauseous. Morris showed a picture of Hanna Barret when she arrived, and she looked so much like Callie. The brown hair, and the white skin, she was tall just like her daughter. At that thought, she almost threw up. There was something about this case, that was getting into her. Maybe was the knowledge that her daughter had already been raped. She tried to convince herself that that was it, until she went thru the box of the evidences found. She saw teddy bears, bras, and then that was it… her heart stopped, her blood drained from her face

"What is it Foster?" one detective asked. She couldn't answer, she looked at her hands, that were holding a red shirt. Not just any shirt, it was the Justice for Jack shirt. Her daughter's shirt. Her baby's shirt was at that evil man's cabin. The daughter that was acting so weird those days, so broken. Now Stef knew that she was right every time she felt that there was something more happening. She wished she wasn't, but she was right. She felt tears falling from her eyes

"Foster?" it was Morris who was asking now. Stef look at her "What's wrong?"

"This" she said showing her the shirt "It's my daughter's" she said, and Morris understood the weight of that affirmation. "I need my phone, I need to call her" she said looking for her phone for the first time. It was at the drawer. She took it to call Callie, and found a lot of messages from her wife, and calls too. _"Stef call me, please", "Stef, where is Callie?", "I need to talk to you"_ , there were uncountable texts of despair from Lena, and her heart sank even more. She tried Callie's phone before calling to Lena. It was turned off. She called Daphne, and the girl said that Callie had left just after she did. Then she got to the car, going home, while calling Lena. This wasn't good, not at all

 _"Stef? Where are you, I need to talk to you"_ Lena said desperately at the other end. She was crying, she knew something _"Where's Callie? I can't find her, and, and"_

"Sweetie, calm down" she said, trying to seem strong. "I'm coming home, I'll be right there" she said, going as fast as she could. She couldn't believe it, she had just hugged her baby and didn't want to let her go, so why did she? Where was her now?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews! Love those!

 **I hope you still enjoying this, and let me know if I should stop with the moms finding out, or if you'd like to read what happens next.**

And last, but not least, I made a trailer for our story, as some of you asked me! I hope you like it! The link is at my profile, tell me what you think.

The link is this one: watch?v=5C2u1jJjGV0

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

"Stef!" Lena's voice was full with anguish and tears when she saw her wife arrive home. It wasn't much that Mariana had told her, but she already knew that someone had hurt Callie and that that was why she was acting the way she was those past weeks. The blonde detective had barely parked the car, when the vice principal ran to her. Stef got down from the car and took her wife in her arms. That hug was desperate. It was shaky, but still strong. Both woman holding each other like their life depended on it. After a while, Lena let a shaky breath as they ripped apart from one another. Stef hold her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"We will get thru this" she said simply

"But what is _this_? What the hell is going on with my girl?" Lena asked, letting a few more tears fall. "Where is she? I want her here, _now_ "

"I know honey, me too" Stef said, rubbing her tears out of her face with her thumb "Let's get inside, I need to talk to Mariana, yes?" she said, putting her arm around Lena's shoulders and walking beside her to the house. Mariana was already waiting at the front door, nervously bouncing her weight from one leg to the other. "C'mon Miss Thing" Stef said while passing thru her. "Ok, Mariana, I need you to tell me what you know, with details" Stef said once they were inside the house.

"Stef, we need to find Callie first" Lena said "I asked about her to everyone I could think of, she's nowhere to be found"

"I was with her not that long ago" Stef said "She was at GU"

"What? But Daphne said…"

"She was there, but she isn't anymore. I already have the force looking for her alright? I couldn't trace her phone, because it's disconnected, but they're looking for her" Stef tried to seem reassuring "Right now we need to try and understand what is going on" she then looked at Mariana "I know you already told Momma, but I need to hear everything from you. And I mean _everything_ , any detail is important, so we can find your sister, do you understand?" the girl nodded "So, Momma told me that you've seen bruises on your sister. When was this?"

"Uh, that first day when she freaked out… when she had skipped school remember?" Stef nodded "Well, she got out of the shower and I saw a bruise on her forearm"

"Ok, and what did she say?"

"Nothing, just that she had bumped at GU, but then she went back to the bathroom and didn't say anything else" the girl shrugged. She felt the weight from her words and felt bad for not having told her moms earlier.

"Okay, and what about before that? Have you noticed a different behavior from her?" Mariana just shrugged. Stef was trying her best to keep strong in front of her family, but she was about to explode. Her daughter and wife didn't even imagine how serious the issue actually was. All the images and evidences from her case kept running thru her head, knowing that Callie was more than likely in danger right that moment, it was driving her crazy.

"Sweetie, please cooperate with mom. We need this" Lena said

"Yes sweets, I need to have an idea of when this began. It's important" Stef complemented

"Well, I don't know. She was weird ever since I first saw her at the hospital, after Jesus's accident" she said

"Yeah, I remember noticing it too" Lena said

"Right, she was late and Daphne was with her… When we got home we talked and she seemed normal, but…"

"But? What?" Stef asked, on the verge of losing her patience

"Well, I didn't think it was nothing major actually"

"Mariana, every detail please"

"Ok. So, she got angry with me. When I got into our room, she was having a nightmare, so I woke her up, and she got up to get water, but couldn't walk"

"What do you mean she couldn't walk?" Lena asked

"No, she said she was having stomachache, she was holding her middle and walking in a weird way. So she got mad at me, because I said we should text momma to ask about what she could take to make it better"

"Why would she be mad at you about this?" Lena was trying to understand. Just now that Jesus was getting better, and had managed to walk up the stairs alone and all that, she discovered another broken child, in a more terrible way that she first thought, and it killed her inside.

"She said we shouldn't bother you about this. That you said you had your plates full and all" at that both woman sighed. They understood right away Callie's motivation to keep things to herself, at least at first. Mariana kept telling them about Callie's behavior until the other night when she saw the bruised on her stomach, and how about they had gone to the station earlier that day.

"You went with Daphne? Which means she knew?" Stef asked and Mariana nodded

"I guess she knew all along, but she never told me anything. I asked her just to answer yes or no, if someone was hurting Callie and if she knew something about it, and she said yes"

"That's why Callie was spending so much time at GU lately" Lena said

"And why she was on that car with Rita" Stef said, feeling her blood boiling

"Oh no Stef, she wouldn't have told Rita" Lena said certainly "One thing is to tell Daphne, I believe she was the only one who knew something"

"Well, if that's the case, I need to talk to her" Stef said

"Mom!" they heard Jesus calling.

"Mariana, could you go see what your brother need while I talk to mom please?" Lena asked, and the girl just complied. "Can you please tell me what is really going on?" she asked Stef, as soon as Mariana was out of view

"Honey, I'll do everything in my power to find her as soon as possible" Stef said

"No, that's not enough. You know something and you're not telling me" she said and Stef sighed "What is it?"

"Lena"

"Don't you _Lena_ me" her tears were falling once again "Do not treat me like I'm some fragile girl, when my daughter is out there, getting hurt and hit, and god knows what else. Don't keep me in the dark, when I know that something freaking scary is going on for weeks, and I didn't even realized, I didn't do anything to make it stop" at that she was sobbing, and Stef could not hold her on tears any longer. She hugged her wife once again, until she calmed a little bit

"Love, I promise not to let you in the dark. I just need to do something to find her, I can't stand here any longer" she tried "All I know for now is that this may be related to the case I was working" at that Lena gasped

"The sexual crimes gang case?" Stef just nodded "Oh my god, Stef, how, how?"

"Babe we need to stand strong. Ok? These guys, they are very tough people and that's why we didn't know what was happening. But we do now, and we'll fix this together, ok?"

"She needs to be alright Stef"

"And she will. We just don't know the whole story, so we need to be prepared for what is to come ok?" Lena nodded, trying to absorb all that information. Stef put her hands on her wife's face "I need to go, first we need to find her and bring her home safely ok?"

"Ok. Please stay with your phone, and let me know if you know anything?"

"Of course my love, promise" the detective said and then went to find her lost daughter.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

Callie was taken in the back seat of Troy's car, with one of his henchman's at her side. First thing he did was to turn off her cellphone, so no one could know where they were going. Troy didn't usually care about those kind of details, but when they went to one of the "parties", all of the participants needed to be extra careful. Those reunions happened in a different location each time, and were one of the favorite events for the gang people. Then he tied her hands in front of her, and started caressing her tights in an uncomfortable way

"Stop that" Troy commanded, "You need to wait your turn like the others" at that Callie was more scared than usual

"What others? Where are we going?"

"You don't get to ask the questions princess. And I hope you give me your best behavior today, unless you want that friend of yours to die"

"Please, leave him alone"

"That's enough" Troy said, his crazy eyes wide "I'm already pissed off at you for disobeying me"

"I… I didn't…"

"Shut up, we're almost there" he said.

Soon after that, Troy parked his car outside a shed. There were a punch of other cars parked there, and Callie could hear loud music from inside. They almost dragged her inside the place, where there were a punch of other girls around her age, all of them with their hands tied up in front of them, all of them accompanied by a guy or two. There were cameras spread over the room

"I, I don't wanna be here" Callie tried, stepping back, and being pushed forward again. She tried once again, but Troy hold her and she felt a sting to her neck

"Ow, that one really is a princess huh?" she heard someone say. Her vision was blurry, and her knees were wobbling "Guess we found the first one for today" the same guy said. Next thing, and she could feel her body being dragged somewhere. Her nightmare had just gotten worse. It was kind of confusing in her mind, but instead of feeling Liam, or Troy, there were all those guys, taking turns to have fun with her. At the same time she felt all the weird things at her body, her heart was beating too fast, and she couldn't react to anything. It was like her body was paralyzed.

Of them all, Troy was always the most violent one. In front of his friends, he seemed more tempted to show his strength, and hurt her more than ever before. He choked her more than once, and Callie was out after a while. It was just too much for her body and her brain to handle. Lucky she did, because a sleeping girl could not entertain for long, so they moved to the next one.

Callie woke up later, on the back seat of the car again. It was already night, and she felt lost and confused.

"Oh, good, you're up" she heard Troy's voice "I'll take you home, but first we need to talk" he was at her side and they were alone. He began kissing her and caressing her legs "I know you almost told on me" he said between kisses "But remember you're not allowed to" he said, moving to kiss her legs "Because you're mine, remember? And there are things worse than this" he said punching her in the stomach, "Or this" he said pulling her hair and choking her hard, until she couldn't breathe anymore "I like doing this" he said, before punching her ribs with his elbow, taking all the air from her lungs "But those things will continue to happen, no matter what. This, however" he said, showing her a picture "Could have been prevented. That's on you. I send it to your phone so you don't forget it"

Even though her brain was so confused, and her body was in so much pain, she started sobbing when she saw the picture of Kyle's body. His throat had been cut, blood all over the place and her name written on his forehead, in his own blood. She was petrified

"What have you… It's a lie…" she tried to form a phrase, but she didn't know how

"I warned you babe. Now, keep it together, the next one will be someone closer. And it's the fourth person who dies because of you, what have you done?"

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~

Stef tried to talk to Rita, but she was out of range for some reason. Daphne told her that Callie had gone home alone, short after she went back to work that day. Stef asked her if she knew anything about what was happening, and the girl agreed and promised to help however she could when the time arrived. She and Morris tried to question the girls they rescued earlier, but even though they helped them to understand some things, they were too scared to reveal names or anything that could actually lead to their aggressor.

"God, we're running in circles"

"She hasn't answered her phone yet?" Morris asked

"No! And I'm in no way closer to find her"

"You should go home"

"Excuse me?" Stef seemed almost offended

"Foster, we're working on it okay? You too involved now to keep working this case"

"Sorry, I'm not leaving" Stef affirmed "If it was your child, I know you wouldn't neither"

"I know, and I hear you" Stef's colleague said "But remember what Diamond said? He likes to hunt, this is his M.O, so he will let her go back home, you should be there when he does"

"What if he knows about the cabin? What if he gets scared and decides to keep her, what then huh? I can't just wait for him to bring her home"

"Please Foster. We'll keep searching, and we'll have a team near your home. If he shows up with her, we'll get him, if he doesn't until tomorrow morning, I'll let you keep working the case with us" Stef sighed. She knew Morris was right in a way "We have to trust the M.O, he'll let her go home, like he has been since the first time" Stef flinched at that. _Since the first time that you didn't know what was happening_ she thought.

After some more arguing, Stef went back home to her wife and kids. At that point, Brandon, Jesus and Jude already knew something was going on. Stef found all of them at the living room, together. The atmosphere was thick.

"Hello loves" she said, and all of them were around her, asking questions.

"Where's Callie?" Jude asked

"I don't know love, but she'll be here soon. So, listen" she said, getting a seat, and all of them seated too "I know everyone is worried, but we don't know what is going on yet" that wasn't entirely true, but she didn't want to scare them further "However, we'll need some space to work things out with your sister, so we need you to keep calm alright? And please, act normal around her"

"Yeah, but have you found her?" Mariana was the one to ask

"Not yet, but we will" she said, and felt Lena holding her hand. It was getting dark, and the family was trying to keep calm, without success. Stef spent all the time at her computer and phone, still working the case, even though she was asked not to. Mariana and Jude decided to help Lena with dinner, because she was too shaken, even though she was trying to act normal.

Brandon and Jesus were at the living room, while Stef worked at her computer at the kitchen table, and Lena, Jude and Mariana tried to put something together for dinner. That's when they heard the door open, and everyone knew who it was. The kids remembered what their mom asked them, to act normal, but it was hard. Mariana, for once, couldn't do it.

"Cal, you're here" she said, getting to the entrance to see her sister. The moms followed right behind her. Callie put her mask again, she had no idea that her moms knew something. When she saw them, she forced a smile, with her hands in her pockets

"Hi" she said

"Hey, where were you?" Lena asked, trying to access the situation. She was beyond impressed with her daughter's ability to pretend. She was a terrible liar, but she was so good at keeping things for herself.

"Sorry, I uh… Lost track of the time at GU" she said "I'll just take a shower, be right back" she tried, but the moms couldn't take it anymore

"No honey, wait a second" Stef said "Kids, can you go up to your rooms please?" she asked, and they all did so.

"What, what is going on?" Callie asked, hands sweating already

"Where were you Cal? We know you wasn't at GU" Stef said, getting closer to her daughter

"Ih… uh, mom" she was at a loss of words. Her eyes were puffed and she wasn't responding clearly yet

"Have you been crying bug?" Lena tried to approach her, caressing her cheek. The girl closed her eyes

"No, I'm fine, just tired" she tried. She could listen to Troy's words at her head and the image of Kyle's dead body too. She couldn't be responsible for another person getting hurt, she couldn't.

"My love" Stef said, taking one of her hands "We know what is going on, but we're right here to make things right again" those words hit her hard. She opened her eyes, with tears already falling

"I, can't…" she tried "Just… it's fine"

"It's not fine sweetie" Lena said "Please, don't shut us out anymore. We'll get thru this, I promise"

Callie was confused. How could they know? Were they even talking about what she thought they were? She wasn't strong enough to figure it out though. Her body was weak, and the pain was back full force. The images in her head, the smell on her body. She was ruined. She was lost. She couldn't deal with anything anymore. The moms took her to the living room, and she didn't even notice, until she opened her eyes. They helped her seat, and Lena seated at her side, holding her hand and caressing her cheek, while Stef was on the phone

"Did you get him?" Callie heard her ask "How the fuck you lost him?" she was crazy mad. It made Callie flinch. Then she realized that they really knew, and she was so scared.

"Stef" Lena said, so she could notice the girl's discomfort, and the blonde nodded, ending the call. She had to take evidences, and hand them to her team, but first she needed to deal with her broken baby. So, she took a seat at her other side, taking her other hand

"Love, can you tell me where you were?" she tried, with a soothing voice and she shook her head, tears falling uncontrollably from her eyes "You don't have to be afraid honey, I won't let him get near you again"

"I…I don't remember" she said between sobs

"Okay, do you remember what happened there today?"

"I can't. _Mom_ " she said, and Stef took her in her arms, trying to sooth her "Please, please, I can't" both woman were also crying at that point. It was heartbroken to see their daughter like this. How long was she surviving this alone?

"It's okay, we're here" she assured her

"Tell me how to help you sweetie. We're together, we'll do anything" Lena said, also in tears. The girl couldn't find her words, she just kept sobbing at her mother's embrace for a while.

"Sweetie" Stef said a while later "we need to take out those outfits, and have a look at your injuries ok?" she tried

"What are you feeling bug, talk to us" Lena tried also

" _Momma_ " Callie said in another sob "I'm… so d-dirty. _Please_ " she cried "I don't wanna b-be dirty any-anymore" at that both woman hugged her, not knowing quite what to say.

"Honey, let's get a bath okay?" Lena said

"Yeah, and then we'll get you to get checked out"

"No, please" Callie said "Please mom"

"Baby" Stef said, very carefully "We might need to get a rape kit for you" and then she embraced herself for the girl's reaction. It was the first time, since Liam, that they said that word at loud. But, all Callie did was keep crying and shake her head "What do you mean baby, you don't think you'll need it?" she expected to feel some relief, but it didn't happen. It only got worse

"I can't" she said while shaking her head

"What do you mean you _can't_ sweets?"

"I don't think you can… I don't think you can get another one…" she was finding hard to breathe

"Another one?" Lena asked "What do you mean love?"

"I don't know if I can get one" she tried again "After a short t-time" Both woman exchanged concern looks.

"When did you…"

"Stef, that's not the time" Lena interrupted her "Let's go take your bath honey, so you can relax and we can access your injuries, ok? Then we'll decide what to do next"

"Yeah, momma is right" Stef said "C'mon my love, it's okay" she said getting up and holding Callie's hands. The girl got up, but felt the pain shot thru her entire body, and seated again

"Where it hurts babe?" Lena asked

"No…nowhere" she said "fine"

"C'mon sweets, I'll help you" Stef tried again, putting Callie's arm around her neck. Lena was right at the other side, doing the same, and they took her to their bedroom. They helped her to seat at the end of their bed, so they could help her undress. Lena asked to help her take off her shirt, but when she started to, Callie felt those hands in her. She got nauseous, and Lena noticed, stopping right away. Stef took a trash can, and Callie threw up harshly

"Shh, it's okay honey" Lena said, while holding her hair. Stef caressed her back until she stopped gagging

"Sorry" she said, in a raspy voice

"Don't be, my love" Stef said "It's okay, just breathe"

"Mom" Callie called, and Stef took her hand, giving it a kiss

"What my love?" Callie looked at her, having trouble focusing and staying awake. The drug still in her system, and the physical and emotional pain being just too much to handle. She squeezed Stef's hand in return

"I don't think I can't take it anymore" she said. The defeat in her voice was painful to hear. She leaned and supported her head at Stef's shoulder, who looked at her wife over her daughter's head. Lena had her hand at her mouth, trying to suppress her despair.

"It's okay baby, everything will be okay" she said rocking her.

"I'm bad" the girl said "And dirty" she cried

"Shh, you're not bad honey. Nor are you dirty, I promise" Lena said

"Please moms" she cuddled into Stef's side further "Make it stop"

After calming Callie down, at least a little, they manage to undress her. Stef put her clothing in a bag, as evidence, and both woman gasped when they saw the shape her body was in. Hand shaped bruises all over, bite marks and scratches. Her thighs and breasts were full of bite marks, and they could see a little bruising at her neck also.

"M' sorry" the girl said when she saw the terror in her mothers faces.

"Shh, it's not your fault, do you hear me?" Lena said, "Nothing about this is your fault" the girl didn't responded in any way. She knew better.

Stef knew she would have to take pictures from her injuries, but she decided that that would have to wait. Nor Callie, or herself, was in condition to do it now. Both mothers helped her getting a bath and getting dressed. Lena got Stef's sweatshirt, which she knew made Callie feel protected. Stef felt so stupid, seeing her wearing it now, it seemed obvious that she should have realized something was seriously wrong the first day she saw her using it. Stef took Callie's cellphone and put it with the clothes also as evidence.

"Honey, we need to get you to the hospital now" Stef said to the girl, who was seated at the mothers bed, with more comfortable clothes. She seated beside her, and just then she saw a different mark in her neck "What, what is this?" Lena went closer to take a look, "Honey do you know what is this?" she just shook her head

"It seems like a needle mark" Lena said

"Okay, even more reason to get you checked out Cal, this can be serious okay?" they all knew she was talking about the drug.

"No mom, you can't tell anyone" she said "please, please" she started crying again "I can't take the rape kit again anyway, and it… it gets me feeling worse" she tried to stop crying, but she couldn't "And I'm not supposed to say anything" she finally said

"Honey, you have to" Lena said "It's important. And you don't have to be ashamed of people knowing" Lena said

"Okay, when did you take the kit?" Stef was intrigued by that

"No momma, if I do… People get hurt" she started sobbing now "I get people to get hurt, I-I d-don't want to h…hurt more people"

"You won't love"

"People died" she sobbed "It's my fault"

"What?" Stef asked. There was too much going on, too much they didn't know. But Callie wasn't in condition to talk to them now

"Honey, calm down please" Lena tried "You need to stay calm baby, okay?"

"Momma is right babe, why don't you sleep here with us tonight, and tomorrow we'll get you checked out" Stef tried

"I can't sleep"

"Bug, we'll be right here if you have a nightmare"

"Lena, we still have some valiums maybe that would help"

"No" Callie said "I can't take grandma's valiums anymore"

"Have you been taking them Cal?" Lena asked and the girl nodded slightly

"But then I didn't anymore, 'cause he would get me while sleeping again" she said, not really processing her words. The drugs still in her system, and her exhaustion, taking its toll on her.

"Listen to me honey" Stef said, holding her head between her hands, so she would look at her. Stef was crying hard, she couldn't help the tears from falling, but she didn't mind anymore. This was beyond devastating "We don't need to talk about it anymore tonight, okay? Me and momma are here with you, we will not leave your side, and we'll figure it out together" she said as calmly as possible "I love you so much, we'll fix this" she said, and hugged her. Stef rocked her until she was almost asleep, but fighting not to let the sleep take over. She helped her lay down and covered her, Lena laying down at her other side, caressing her hair. Stef took the evidence bag and went outside to hand it over to her team, so they could process it.

"Mom, how is she?" Mariana asked from the stairs, when Stef was getting inside the house again

"She's uh… she's not fine love. We have a long way ahead, but we'll get thru it right?! Please love, can you finish dinner with your brothers? Me or momma will be with you soon". She went back to her room, and found Callie fast asleep, with a crying Lena looking sadly at her

"How did we not know Stef?" Lena asked when she heard the door opening and closing again, without taking her eyes off her daughter. "Look at her, how we let her go thru all this hell?" Stef sighed and got a seat at the end of the bed, looking at them both, sadly

"I don't know love" she said

"She just went thru so much hell in all those homes. We promised she was safe here" Lena said, letting a sob scape.

"And she is safe now love" Stef tried to assure her "I'll figure everything out, right now there are too much pieces missing to this puzzle, but I'll catch this bastard, I promise"

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

 **A/N:** So, I tried to write a smaller chapter, once someone said they were too large. I hope you like it. The moms are trying to stay calm, for Callie's sake. But there are still a lot they don't know, and they'll find out next chapter. A lot will happen later also, Troy is not done with our girl, and he might get even more obsessed with her when he finds out about the cabin, so that should be interesting. Please, review! I need to know


End file.
